Hospitality
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: A brutal storm lands the brunette outside of a familiar dwelling. The night which ensues is one neither woman expected. Much less a relationship.
1. Anything But Ordinary

Hospitality

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 1: Anything But Ordinary**

Sara sighed as a storm began moving in on her way home from a case. It wasn't terrible at first, then the rain began to hit harder to torrents. Knowing she wouldn't be able to see clearly enough to drive, the brunette pulled over, killing the engine and getting out. She saw a light and ran toward the house, hoping whomever lived there showed her hospitality as she knocked.

Dressed in her usual work attire of leather trousers and a corset with red and black lace, the woman opened the door with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"Um... I guess I didn't realize how close I was to this place. I know you're busy, but would you, maybe, have somewhere I could stay dry for the night? I'm sorry. It's just, the rain is so heavy that I can't see..."

She looked the brunette over before standing aside. "Of course. Do come in."

Sara walked in, drenched and shivering.

"Wait here," she instructed, gathering a couple of warm towels and a dressing gown. "The bathroom is upstairs on the right."

"Thank you," she said, going upstairs to dry off and change, walking back down a few minutes later.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Please."

"I'm Heather, by the way," she smiled, pouring her a cup.

Sara smiled, sitting on the couch. "Yes, I know. I've worked a few cases here. I work for the LVPD as a criminalist. I'm Sara Sidle."

"I know who you are, though I have been yet to meet you."

Sara smiled again, taking a sip. "I suppose you've got things to do."

"Actually, I have no booking this evening. Can I make you something to eat?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"I could do chicken wrapped in bacon?"

"Sounds good. Would you like some company?"

"Sure. This storm is supposed to last until at least morning."

"Ugh! I've already been in it enough."

Heating the oven, Heather smiled. "At least you stopped near my place and didn't have to walk miles."

Sara nodded, sitting at the table. "I can see the two different sides of you very clearly. It's interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...the attire and yet you're cooking food. It's uh..."

Heather approached Sara standing in front of her. "It's what? I can change..."

Sara shook her head. "No, i-it's very fitting. Don't change on my account. I've never been into the harshness of BDSM, but you certainly look great in leather..." she blushed a bit.

Smirking, Heather went back to cooking. "Thank you."

"How long have you had this business?"

"Nearly ten years. I had another before this."

"You did? I'm surprised."

"Why are you surprised, Sara?"

"I just thought this was all you'd ever done."

"It is, but I owned a smaller location before I purchased this one."

"Nice."

"That's not what my daughter thought once she was older," Heather smiled.

"Why's that?"

"This job and a teenager?"

"Yeah, now I see..."

Heather nodded, plating up Sara's food, handing it to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll find you something to wear and dry out your clothes."

Sara smiled as she began to eat.

"These should fit," Heather said as she walked in ten minutes later, "Can I get you anything else?"

She shook her head, finishing a little over half of her food. "Thank you."

Heather invited Sara into the living room, and spent a while talk about her business, and her life. Something about Sara made her feel comfortable enough to talk about herself, which rarely happened with anyone.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Heather sighed, standing. "Sorry. I'm not used to people just calling in for anything other than services rendered."

Sara took her hand. "No, it's okay. Really," she smiled.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm tired and I shouldn't take it out on you."

"Don't be. Everyone needs to vent now and then. I guess we could sleep if you'd show me to a room."

"God, sorry, you must be exhausted."

"Well, yes, but I've never been one to wave off a good conversation," she said, standing up, "especially with an interesting woman."

"Oh, you find me interesting?"

Sara nodded. "Yes, among other things, but if I listed them, I doubt the effect they could possibly have would let me sleep anytime soon."

"Highly likely. One good conversation can shift the direction of change forever."

"You seem interested in what I would say about you."

"And you're an intelligent woman."

"Well thanks. So the question remains...what's next?"

"What happens next is up to you."

Sara smiled again. "I should just sleep, but..."

"But?" Heather questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed, shaking her head.

"Tell me, Sara... how many women have you slept with?" she asked directly.

"Why are you asking?"

"You're a very complex woman, Sara Sidle. You often deny yourself happiness because you're afraid of being hurt, or even worse - alone."

Sara bit her lip. "None," she answered.

"I appreciate your honesty. Though, it does intrigue me since you seem so interested in me."

Sara bit her lip again. "It's not because I haven't tried. Nothing's worked out."

Heather nodded, stepping closer. "Does my work intrigue you more or less than I do?"

"Can't it be both? But if I have to pick one... Less."

"It can be both," Heather smiled, running the tip of her tongue over her top lip, "What would you like to do?"

"I...I don't know... You seem harder - your personality - than I would like, but there's still something about you."

Heather held out her hand. "Trust me a little. Maybe I'm not as hard as you think."

Sara nodded, taking her hand.

Heather led Sara upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms, sitting her on the edge of the bed. Moving behind her, Heather gently massaged Sara's shoulders.

Sara smiled, relaxing a bit.

"I do have a soft side, you know," Heather said softly, massaging a little deeper, working a couple of knots.

"Mmm...that's good that you do."

"Is that nice?" Heather asked by Sara's ear.

"Yes."

"Are you always this tense?"

"Usually. It's best if I'm a little on my toes at work."

Heather dropped a kiss to Sara's cheek.

Sara smiled. "So nice."

"Anything else I can do for you?"

"Any suggestions?"

"Depends what you're comfortable with," Heather said, moving to kneel in front of her, "If you're tired we could sleep a little."

Sara looked at her a little curiously, before cautiously wrapping her arms around her.

Heather hugged Sara gently, smiling.

Sara pulled back a bit, taking a daring step and kissing her softly, before pulling away.

Smiling again, Heather pulled Sara back in for a deep kiss.

Following her lead, Sara kissed her again. "Mmm."

"You're beautiful, Sara," she whispered.

She blushed a bit. "Thank you."

"I really like you."

"Me?" she asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Apart from your gorgeous brown eyes?"

She smiled.

"Would you... let me take you to dinner some time?"

"Really? Like a..a date? But...why?"

"I already said I like you. I want to get to know you."

Sara smiled, kissing her again. "Yes, I'll have dinner with you."

"Great," she smiled, stomach full of butterflies as she caressed Sara's cheek softly.

Sara looked at her carefully. "What is it?"

Heather shook her head. "I could stare at you for hours."

"Really? Why is that?"

Heather kissed her again, deeply.

Sara moaned softly, pulling Heather with her as she laid on the bed.

Her fingers ran gently through Sara's hair before quickly slipping beneath her attire, gliding over the brunette's stomach as Heather continued to kiss her.

She moaned softly, caressing her face as Heather kept going.

Heather's hand moved higher, squeezing Sara's breasts alternately.

Sara smiled at her. "Easy..."

"Sorry," she apologized, moving her hand lower to trace circles on Sara's stomach.

"No, it-it felt good, just careful on the pressure."

Nodding, Heather repeated the action lighter than the first time, dropping kisses to Sara's neck.

"Mmm, hey, I have a question..."

"What's that?"

"Am I the first person to have this effect on you? Like asking me out and going slow..."

"Yes," she blushed.

Sara smiled. "It's interesting how much I'm smiling."

"Why's that?"

"I would think I'd be more nervous."

Heather nodded. "If you want to stop..."

She shook her head.

Sitting Sara up a little, she slowly undressed both of them, trailing kisses all over the brunette's body.

"You look...beautiful."

"I... Thank you, so do you."

Sara kissed her deeply.

Heather moaned, loving the feel of Sara's lips against her own.

She smiled, rubbing Heather's back gently.

Heather moved her hand to Sara's thigh, brushing it lightly.

"So good..."

Her lips moved to Sara's left breast, kissing it gently before flicking her tongue lightly over the nipple.

"Ohh..."

Heather moaned against the soft skin, watching Sara.

The brunette's eyes locked on her as her hands went through Heather's hair.

Her hand moved higher brushing against the nerve bundle as she maintained eye contact with Sara.

Sara gasped. "Ohhh...yes..."

"Mmm, so wet..."

"Wh-what did you expect?"

Smirking, Heather widened Sara's legs, kissing down until her tongue replaced her fingers, flicking softly over the brunette's clit.

"Oh...God!"

Heather moaned softly against her, teasing Sara's entrance with her fingers.

"Mmmm...ohhh..."

Slowly, she slipped two inside the brunette.

The brunette moaned. "Yes! Y-you feel...just..." Instinct controlling her, she pulled Heather up to kiss her hard.

A throaty moan escaped Heather's throat as she kissed Sara passionately, thrusting her fingers harder.

Sara moaned into her mouth, her hips moving a little.

"Mmm, that's it," Heather moaned, toying with Sara's tongue.

The brunette wrapped her legs around her, bucking slowly.

Heather moved her thumb to glide over Sara's nerve bundle as she quickened her movement.

"Mmmm, don't stop!" she moaned.

"So sexy..." Heather moaned.

Sara moaned as she ran her hands through her hair.

Curling her fingers, Heather kissed Sara deeply.

"Ohhh, oh yes! Yes!" she repeated, her hips bucking faster. "You feel so good!"

Heather moved her mouth below the brunette's ear, nipping softly. "God, you have a sexy moan..."

Sara moaned louder. "Yes! More!"

Obeying, she moved faster, allowing her finger to curl a little more, continuing harder, moaning with each nip.

The brunette felt herself getting wetter than she ever had. Heather felt so good. Sara bucked against her more. "Yes. Fuck me, please? I-I've never felt like this!"

Heather lay Sara back a little as she moved back to change the angle slightly. Her movements became more fluid, and she added a third finger, feeling them easily move deeper inside her. "Like this?" she asked, voice laced with huskiness.

Sara nodded, moaning loudly. "Yes! God yes!" she said, kissing her again, squeezing her breasts.

Heather moaned into Sara's mouth when she felt the brunette's hands on her breasts. She felt good, and she was so beautiful.

She smiled. "You feel amazing."

"And you're wonderful," Heather smiled, increasing speed again.

Sara pulled Heather's fingers from her, sucking on them. "Mmm..."

"Oh, you like that?" she smirked .

"Mhm..."

"Tell me what you want," Heather whispered, eyes focused on Sara's lips.

Sara took a breath. "Well, l-let's see. I-I'm not n-new to toys. Any suggestions?"

"You did say you wanted me to fuck you..."

"Yeah I did... What do you have in mind?"

"I have a strap on...?"

"Perfect... I'm honestly surprised at how gentle you are. I never would've thought."

"I don't let me true self show to many," she replied, standing to pull on the harness.

Sara nodded, sitting up, resting a hand on Heather's stomach, smiling gently. "I won't make you regret it."

Heather smiled softly, kissing Sara.

Sara held her gently. "Mmm..."

"You have such soft lips."

"And you feel...perfect just laying against me."

"Would you rather just lay together?"

"Well, I know the pulsing core I've got is going to hate the idea, but..."

Heather lay a hand on her shoulder. "It's your choice. I won't push you."

"I...I really want to keep going, but what do you want?"

"I'd like that too," Heather smiled, stroking Sara's cheek.

Sara smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Why?"

Sara switched positions with her, kissing her neck again.

"Ohh..." Heather moaned, pulling Sara closer.

She nipped the spot before moving down to kiss her breasts.

"Mmm, Sara..."

Sara smirked. nipping the right with her teeth.

Heather ran her fingers through Sara's locks as she moaned, leaning back.

"Mmm...What do you want?" she asked, looking up from her opposite breast.

"I w-want..." Heather stuttered when her eyes met Sara's, "Will you ride me?"

Sara smiled, getting on her knees to straddle the toy, leaning down to kiss her as she lowered herself, moaning deeply. "Yes," she said.

A throaty moan escaped Heather's lips in anticipation, capturing the brunette's lips tenderly.

Sara nipped her lip. "Yes, oh God... Right there..." she moaned.

Heather moaned loudly, feeling the toy rub against her clit as she began moving against Sara.

She smirked. "Oh fuck! Yes!"

"Oh god, Sara..."

"Yes... Amazing! More!"

Heather quickly complied, bucking harder. "Fuck!"

Sara moaned. "More! Please!"

Heather held Sara's hips, moving them down as she thrust upward, increasing speed.

Sara moaned loudly, planting her hands to the bed, starting to ride Heather. "Fuck! Yes, you feel amazing!"

Heather's breath quickened, and beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she moaned with pleasure. "So sexy... Ohh..."

Sara moved harder. "Fuck me!"

Heather groaned as she flipped then quickly, quickening her strokes, going harder with each one.

"OH shit! Yes, yes...I-I can't hold on..."

"Then don't..." Heather moaned.

Sara nodded, moving quickly a few more times. "Oh God! HEATHERRR!" she screamed as the dam she'd been holding in seemed to crumble and she came, barely staying upright to catch her breath.

"Yes! S-SARAAAA!" Heather screamed, as she came seconds later, placing a series of light kisses along the brunette's jaw.

Sara leaned down, kissing her deeply.

"Mmm. Ok?"

She nodded. "What about you?"

"Yes," Heather smiled, "Tired?"

Sara smiled, moving off of her. "How do you feel?"

"I am quite tired."

"Other than that. How did I make you feel?"

"So amazing," Heather smiled, kissing Sara's cheek.

She nodded. "Should we take these off and you can go to your room?"

Heather stood, shedding the toy and harness, cleaning them before putting them away. "If you wanted to join me..."

She nodded. "Sure."

Heather's smile widened, and she gathered their clothing before leading Sara through to the large room, with leather upholstered couch in the corner and a four poster bed in the center. "This is it..."

"Wow, nice..." she said, walking in.

"Thank you," she smiled, pulling back the covers.

Sara smiled. "It feels weird to say this now, but I'm suddenly nervous," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Heather smiled. "It's ok. You don't have to sleep here if you don't want."

Sara shook her head. "No, it's just f-" the CSI was cut off by her cell ringing. She searched her clothes, pulling it from her pants pocket. "Sidle."

"Sara, hi," Russell said, "I see you have cell reception back."

"Yeah, finally. Got a case for me?" she asked, quickly picking through the pile of clothes.

"Yes. I need you to collect evidence at Lady Heather's Dominion. We have a report of one of her team being roughed up."

"Uh, okay, sure," she said, covering the phone. "You're going to want to get dressed," she whispered to Heather. "Do we know where at within Lady Heather's Domination this occurred?" she asked.

At the mention of her business, Heather frowned, pulling on suitable attire. "Room four, wherever that is. Vic's name is Loretta James."

Sara nodded. "I'll need to run in and grab my kit," she said, dressing. "No, wait, Russell?"

"Yes?"

She sighed. "I'm already here. When I was driving home, the storm was so bad that I couldn't see, so I stopped at the first house I could find... In short, I'm here, but I don't have my kit."

"I'll run one to you.*

"Thank you," she said, hanging up. "Apparently. someone got a little rough," she told Heather.

Heather sighed. "Shit."

Sara nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

Nodding, Heather followed the brunette out into her business. "What the hell happened?"

"Said room four."

Heather led her through to the room, rushing over to her girl. Gently tilting her chin upward, she inspected the cut to Loretta's head. "You ok?"

"What happened?" Sara asked. "You can relax a little. I'm from police department. It's okay."

"My client was fine then all of a sudden he flipped."

"Flipped how?"

"I had him bound and gagged and was doing my usual routine with him. I've dealt with him a few times before. He's always been fine. All of a sudden he used his safe word, so I stopped, removed the gag and untied him. Next minute he has me pinned facing against the wall. I struggled, hit my head, then he tried to choke me out. One of the other girls heard and grabbed a couple of others who pulled him off me."

Sara nodded. "Okay, I'll need to speak to them too. Is he still here?"

"No. He ran."

She turned. "I hate to ask, Lady Heather, but I'm going to need his information."

"Usually I'd ask you for a warrant, but seeing as he hurt one of my girls, I'll have my receptionist pull his file."

"Thank you. Maybe she could use an ice pack."

"Absolutely. I'll just be a moment," she smiled softly, leaving the room.

"Were you hurt anywhere else?" Sara asked.

"M-My ribs hurt a little."

"Okay. Who was it who helped you?"

"Candice who's working two doors down on the left, and Avery from the room next door."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Here," Lady Heather said, reentering the room to hand the piece of paper to Sara before placing the ice pack gently on Loretta's head.

Sara smiled. "Lady Heather, I need to speak to two more of your girls. The girls who helped Loretta, Candice and Avery. Is that at all possible?"

"I'll make it possible.*

"I can stay here if you'd get them, please? I'm still waiting for my processing kit."

Lady Heather nodded, leaving to get the girls, everything that happened a short while ago pushed to the back of her mind. She had to remain professional.

Sara held the ice pack to Loretta's head. No matter how amazing a little while ago had been, this was work and they had be professional. "Is this better?"

"Yes, thank you," she smiled as Lady Heather returned with the two ladies.

Sara led Loretta to the couch before walking back over. "I'm Sara Sidle and I'm with the crime lab. Can you tell me what happened?"

"We heard Loretta scream and came running in. Some guy was trying to strangle her, so we pulled him off her," Avery supplied.

"Did he say anything?"

"He kept repeating a name... Laura, I think..." Candice said.

"Lady Heather, do you recognize that name?" Sara asked.

"I don't have anybody with that name on staff."

"And...no one you know?"

"No, sorry Miss Sidle."

She nodded, taking her kit from Russell who had walked in, and started writing down details she already knew. "Thank you."

"Can my girls get back to work now?"

Sara checked Candice's and Avery's hands, seeing they were clean. "These two can. I still need to process Loretta and the room she was in," she said, handing the other girls her card.

"That's fine. Do you need a word with me?" Lady Heather asked Russell.

"That would help," he said as Sara went upstairs, then turned. "Which room, Lady Heather?"

"This one," she said, entering it and turning the light on.

Sara smiled. "Thank you," she said, taking her wrist gently. "I'll call you when everything is over. Personally."

Lady Heather let her professionalism drop for a moment to offer a warm smile. "I look forward to it."

Sara nodded, hugging her gently. "So will I," she said, letting go to open her kit.


	2. Normalcy

Hospitality

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 2: Normalcy**

It was another week before Heather heard from Sara in more than a professional capacity, however, they spent the next couple of months getting to know one another. The fact that Heather was mostly required for her business in the evenings also helped with their availability to see each other since Sara worked nights as well. Tonight, however, Heather stood in reception at the crime lab, smiling politely at the receptionist. "Is Sara Sidle here?"

The receptionist nodded. "Her lab is in the back on the right if she is."

"Thank you," the brunette smiled, walking down the corridor. She observed Sara working for a moment before knocking gently.

Sara looked up, smiling brightly as she opened the door. "Hello."

"Hi. Would it be ok to come inside? I don't want to contaminate anything you're working on."

Sara smiled. "You can come in and sit down with me."

Smiling, Heather entered, taking a seat. "I wasn't sure if you would mind me popping in to see you..."

"It's fine. How are you?"

"Good. What about you?"

"Okay. Little lonely..." she said processing prints.

"Me too," Heather said softly, watching what she was doing, "Someone was talking about a work night out when I was walking down the corridor. Are you going?"

"Well, I was, but I think I have other plans now..."

"Oh?"

Sara smiled. "Why are you here anyway?"

Heather handed her a bag from Sara's favorite deli. "You said you hadn't eaten..."

"Thank you," she said. "Looks good."

"You're welcome," Heather smiled, "And I was only asking in case it was a plus one kind of event..."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Heather smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Sara's ear. "You're cute when you're concentrating."

"Thank you."

Heather smiled again, sitting back to watch Sara once more, enjoying the company.

* * *

Sara smiled, finishing up an hour later. "Should we go see about breakfast?" she asked, offering her hand.

"Sounds great," Heather nodded, gratefully accepting Sara's hand in her own as she stood.

Sara walked out and into the break room with her. "We still up for going out?"

"Sure," Greg replied, smirking at their hands.

"What? I can't holds hands with a friend now?" the brunette asked.

"Sorry," he replied quickly as the others stood, grabbing their jackets.

"Usual place ok?" Russell asked.

"Sounds great," Sara said. "Do you want to ride with me, Heather?"

"If that's ok?"

"Fine with me," she said, leading her out.

As they got into the car, Heather smiled across at Sara. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Everything been alright since the incident?"

"Yes, no trouble at all over the past couple of months. Where are we going exactly?"

"Just a diner a few blocks up. We go here at least once a week, sometimes more," she said, resting a hand on Heather's.

Heather nodded, dropping a kiss to the back of Sara's hand. "Are you doing anything after breakfast?"

Sara shook her head. "Not particularly. Why?"

"You'll think it's silly..."

"Try me."

"I kinda miss waking up next to you."

"It's not silly. I miss that too and that gentle side that you showed me. I mean, yeah, leather and bondage can be hot, very much so, but it's the other side I like. I like that you feel you can let your guard down."

"You're probably exhausted from work anyway, but I wouldn't mind just laying with you.

"We could...do both? After I sleep for a little while."

"Don't worry, I'm exhausted too," she smiled, getting out of the car as Sara parked.

Sara quickly walked around to escort her inside after locking it.

She sat down next to Sara, grabbing a menu as the others arrived.

Sara smiled, looking over her shoulder. "Can you order? With your diabetes? I just thought I'd ask," she whispered.

"Yes. How long does the food usually take?"

"Twenty minutes about. Why?"

"I need to inject my insulin about a half hour before, so I should probably do it now..."

Sara nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"No," she smiled, opening her bag to grab her pen, pulling up her shirt a little to inject her insulin.

Sara held her shirt up for her a bit.

"Thanks," she smiled, injecting without a flinch before pulling her shirt back down.

"What are you going to have?"

"Whole grain toast, no butter, with poached eggs."

Sara nodded, ordering pancakes. She usually didn't eat too much in the morning, mostly because she usually went home and slept after.

Beneath the table, Heather's hand slid to Sara's knee.

Sara smiled, covering her hand.

"How was work?" she asked generally.

"Good. Tiring but fulfilling."

"I imagine so," she smiled making small talk with everybody as they ate.

Sara wasn't surprised at the atmosphere, but she was surprised at everyone's easiness with Heather there.

Heather excused herself to the bathroom once they'd finished eating and Russell smiled. "Heather's very good at conversation."

"Yes she is. Though I'm not surprised."

"I had no idea you were friends, though," Greg added.

"Well, we are. Why does that surprise you?" she asked.

"It doesn't. She's just very... different."

"Yes, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. She has...a very different perspective. It's refreshing," she smiled.

"What is?" Heather asked, retaking her seat.

"You," Sara smiled, taking her hand under the table.

Heather smiled softly, squeezing her hand. "I'm not sure I could do what you do."

"Why not?"

"I think I'd find it hard to sleep at night."

"I believe it. With the enemies we make daily..."

Heather nodded, yawning a few minutes later, apologizing quickly. "It's been a long day."

"Maybe I should take you back to your car so you can go home and sleep," Sara suggested.

"Ok. It was lovely talking to you all."

The team bid their goodbyes as Sara lead her out, holding open her door.

"Your place, or mine?"

"Your choice."

"Yours is closer, if that's ok?"

Sara nodded. "What about your insulin?"

"I carry enough on me for a couple of doses. I have enough for two more meals."

"Okay," Sara said, heading toward her place.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Heather followed Sara upstairs, stripping to her underwear before getting into bed, waiting for the brunette with a welcoming smiled.

Sara smiled, following her, stripping and slipping into bed, hugging her and kissing her softly. "Mmm, I've been wanting to do that all day."

Heather smiled widely, caressing Sara's cheek. "Me too."

"I know it hasn't been too long, but I really like you. You're...quite extraordinary. Sweet, caring, kind... Open to about anything and all I need to do is ask, but that would be more after a rough case," she smirked, kissing her again.

Heather kissed back with passion.

Sara smiled, nipping Heather's bottom lip. "Mmm, as much as I'd like to continue, I'd hate to fall asleep, so..."

"Mhm," Heather smiled, kissing her again, quickly, "You think it would be ok to keep some things here? A few sets spare clothes, insulin, that sort of thing..."

"Absolutely. I can make space. You're welcome to use my fridge for anything you need," she said, resting a hand on her cheek. "So beautiful."

Heather bit her lip gently, blushing somewhat. "We should sleep."

"You're not used to being called beautiful, are you? Your clients use 'hot', 'sexy' and other things?" Sara smiled.

"My clients, and people in general, seem to see what they want to. Using my business as an example, they want to be controlled, dominated, so I dress a certain way to match what they want. It takes a special type of person to see through that."

She smiled, kissing her again, before lying back, holding her close.

Heather lay an arm over Sara, staying close as they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Review: helly1bradleywyatt**


	3. Good and Proper

Hospitality

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 3: Good and Proper**

Sara smiled, sleeping for a few hours before getting up to use the bathroom without waking Heather.

Exhausted, Heather lay in a deep sleep, mouth slightly open whilst her eyelids fluttered every now and then.

Smiling again, Sara slid back into bed, wrapping her arms around her as she covered up again.

She woke a short while later, dropping a kiss to Sara's cheek.

Sara woke slowly. "Hi," she said, yawning as she stretched.

"Hi. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

She sat up. "I feel pretty good, considering I usually wake up groggy."

"Ah, but you don't usually wake up with me," she smirked.

"Well, yeah, that's the plus," Sara said, hugging her, kissing her. "You know, even though last time was amazing, I felt bad because you focused so much on me," she said by her ear, "I want to repay you. But...you usually don't get that, do you?"

"No. My clients come to me for a service."

"That's _exactly_ my point. I want to know what you want."

"I-I..."

Sara kissed her softly. "You trust me, remember? Just tell me."

"I haven't trusted anybody in a very long time, Sara. But I want to trust you. I do trust you," Heather smiled, "It doesn't matter how slow you go, as long as you don't stop."

She nodded. "Well, do you have something that you especially like? Maybe a position or a type of toy?"

"All I'll ever really need is you. You're so beautiful."

Sara smiled, positioning herself above her, kissing her slowly.

Heather moaned softly, allowing her hands to roam Sara's back gently.

"Mmm..."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything," she said, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

Heather smiled softly. "You're the first person I've wanted to take my time with. I was also somewhat brash when you stopped at my house that night... I hadn't actually slept with a woman until you."

Sara smirked. "So you were basically taking cues from what? What your clients usually want?"

"Instinct. It's my job to be able to read people."

She kissed her softly. "How about just going by your heart? Or is that not something you do?" she asked, laying her head on Heather's shoulder, kissing it.

"You've made me start going by my heart."

"And is that good or bad?"

"It's very, very good."

Sara smiled, nipping her neck. "I'll say you are..."

"Mmm... Don't stop..."

She nodded, nipping a line downward between her breasts, lightly taking her hands. "So, is it just a persona, or do you like all that too?" she whispered. "I wouldn't be above pinning you a little..."

"It's not _completely_ a persona..."

"Oh? So what do you like?" she asked, kissing the other side of her neck.

"Ohh..." she managed, "I-I wouldn't object to b-being pinned..."

Sara kissed her deeply, pinning her wrists to the bed, kissing harder.

Heather moaned louder, watching Sara.

"Like that?" she asked, nipping her collarbone, being careful not to leave a mark.

"Very much..."

"Would you ever...let me leave a mark? I-I know with your job..."

"It's nothing I couldn't cover with make up..."

Sara smiled, biting her collarbone, sucking to leave a mark.

Heather moaned loudly.

She moaned, biting her left breast.

"Ohh..."

Sara smiled, biting the other before kissing her again.

Heather returned a fiery kiss, keeping her hands above her head.

The CSI released her hands, going down to squeeze Heather's breasts hard.

"Mmm yes!"

Sara smiled, kissing down her stomach.

Heather's moans grew in intensity the lower Sara got, and she tried not to squirm.

Sara pulled back up. "If it feels that good, you don't have to stay still. Just try not to hit me," she said, kissing directly above her clit.

"I-It does..." she moaned, wriggling a little underneath her with anticipation.

She smiled, holding one of Heather's hands as she grazed her clit with her tongue.

Heather inhaled sharply. "Yes..."

Sara repeated the action, using wider strokes.

"Mmm Sara..." she moaned, squeezing Sara's hand.

The brunette's lips encased her clit, sucking gently as her fingers grazed Heather's growing wetness, moaning.

"Ohh..." she whimpered.

Sara continued, dipping two inside, keeping still.

Heather's breath hitched momentarily. "God..."

"More?" she moaned.

"Please!" she begged.

Sara moved her fingers slowly, licking her clit.

"You feel so good," Heather moaned.

She smiled, moving her fingers faster.

Heather's hips began to move slowly. "Oh, yes, honey..."

Sara kissed her deeply, thrusting faster. "Mmm...so beautiful."

"As are you..." she moaned, moving her hips a little faster, "More!"

She nodded, complying easily, her thumb rubbing her clit as she went harder.

"Oh, god yes!" Heather cried.

Sara continued, biting her earlier spot again gently.

"Don't stop..."

"Mmm..." Sara curled her fingers with each reentry.

"I-I can't h-hold on..." she groaned.

Sara kissed by her left ear. "Then let go. It's okay," she whispered, caressing her cheek with her other hand.

Heather's body shook as her head rolled back, finally allowing herself to give in to Sara as she came hard. "S-SARAAAAAAA!"

Sara relaxed her hand, then pulled away, laying beside her, pulling her close.

Heather bit her lip with a wide smile, kissing Sara softly. "Wow..."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Definitely. You're amazing, Sara."

"As are you," she quoted, kissing her softly.

"You've got me good and proper, Sidle."

"Meaning?"

"You have the most powerful hold anybody can have on a person."

"What kind of hold?"

"The kind that has gotten under my skin, and settled in my heart."

"Awww!" she smiled, holding her tightly.

Heather blushed a little, kissing Sara's cheek. "I want to be the one to hold you when you feel weak, or upset. On nights when cases get to you, I want to be the one that stays up with you. I want to keep you safe."

"So...what? Are you asking me something?"

"What if I don't just want to spend the night here and there? I... I want to live with you..." she replied. It was a gamble to put her heart on the line, but she couldn't deny how strong her feelings were for the brunette.

Sara smiled, sitting up. "But your business?"

"I can commute to the Dominion, but..."

"But what?"

"I think it's time to put the Dominion behind me."

"Why? You're so successful."

"Yes, however, it's not something I want to do forever. Or at least in that setting. I've just qualified officially as a therapist. I'm thinking of heading down the road of sex therapy."

Sara sighed. "I want you here, but..."

"But what? Tell me."

"I've just had so much happen to me. Nothing's worked out. My marriage to Grissom fell apart. We were just on two separate wavelengths..."

"Grissom's problem wasn't with you, it was with himself," she replied, taking Sara's hands in her own, "I understand a lot has happened, that you've been let down many times. What I'm asking for is a chance... your trust..."

Sara sighed again. "Can we take this slower? I mean, that's a big step. Especially for me."

"Absolutely," Heather smiled softly, reaching to check her phone, "Shit!'

"What?"

Heather stood, pulling on her clothes. "I forgot I have to be somewhere in half an hour."

Sara quickly dressed. "I'll take you back to your car."

Heather bit her lip. "That'll take too long from here. Can you drop me at Roxy's diner?"

She nodded. "Everything okay?"

"I'm suppose to be seeing Allison."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yes, even if it is once every six months."

Sara smiled, kissing her gently. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Is that ok? I shouldn't be more than an hour if it's by her father's usual standards."

"Perfect. Just call."

"Thank you," Heather smiled, kissing Sara's cheek as she stepped from the car a short while later, heading inside.

Sara smiled, heading home to shower.

* * *

 **Review: helly1bradleywyatt**


	4. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Hospitality

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 4: Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

Just over an hour later, Heather dialed Sara's number.

"Hi. How'd it go?"

"Hey. I was wondering if you'd like to meet her?"

"Sure, I'll be right there," she said, getting in her car and arriving fifteen minutes later, walking in.

Heather was sat with Allison on her knee, head tilted to one side as they colored together.

Sara walked over slowly. "You must be Allison," she said softly. "Hi, I'm Sara," she smiled.

The three year old smiled. "Hello Sara," she replied as Heather smiled widely.

The brunette sat across from them. "What are you coloring?"

"Cat," Allison replied, handing Sara a pencil.

Sara smiled. "It's a pretty cat, isn't it?"

"Like you."

"So are you. How old are you?"

"One, two.. three," she counted.

She smiled again, coloring the sky of the picture. "Can I get a coffee?"

Heather nodded, sitting Allison down in her place as she stood to order. "Grandma's friend?" she asked.

"Yes I am."

"Pretty eyes."

"Thank you. You do too."

"Sit with you?"

"Yes you can sit with me," she said watching as someone walked in. "Hey, listen," she whispered, "you need to be really quiet and slip under the table and color. Don't look unless I say, okay?" Truth be told, the man who had just walked in gave her a terrible feeling. She quickly took a picture without a lens flare, sending it to Russell. ' _Diner. Don't know if it's a hit or not. Silent.'_

Allison hurried under the table, staying quiet as she colored.

The man pressed himself up against Heather's back, and she froze, eyes widening.

Sara silently walked up beside her, minding her own business.

Heather listened carefully as the man whispered in her ear, nodding as she turned with him toward the door. "Can I help you?" he asked Sara.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm a friend of hers."

"You should go back to that kid you were sat with," he replied as Heather nodded, panic in her eyes.

Sara nodded, going back to sit with Allison. _'Need help'_ she text as she sat down.

 _'Already on the way'_ Russell text back a moment later as the man led Heather from the building.

Sara bit her lip, taking another picture through the blinds. "He has Heather," she whispered, calling him. "Her granddaughter's in here. Her father's supposed to come pick her up."

"Stay with the girl. Back up will be there in about a minute."

"Good, but you'd better step on it. He lead her from the building. Something's wrong," she said, hanging up. "Hey, Allison, come sit with me."

"Grandma?" she frowned, looking around once she'd rejoined Sara.

Sara pulled her into her lap. "It's okay. Grandma will be back. Let's keep coloring."

Nodding, Allison passed Sara another pencil as she continued.

In the parking lot, Heather froze in the center as the man walked away from her.

"What do you want?" Heather asked.

"I already told you. That bitch in there is going to pay for what she did to me, and you're going to help me."

"How?"

He pressed the cool metal against her skin for the second time. "You're going to help me kill her."

She bit her lip, trying to maintain a neutral expression. "I, uh, I understood that, but how?"

"You're going to be the one to pull the trigger."

She nodded. "Can I ask what she did? I need to have a reason."

"That stupid slut slept with my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, and my best friend! She promised me everything!"

She nodded, agreeing, knowing it was better to agree than disagree with someone who had a knife pressed to your neck.

"Good, so you'll..." he began, but was interrupted.

"Police! Drop your weapon!"

Heather instantly backed up.

She felt the knife nick her skin a little as he pulled away, quickly dropping it.

Sara peeked between the blinds, sighing with relief.

Though she bled a little, the dominatrix calmly walked back inside, sitting back at their table.

Sara sat Allison by the window, quickly moving to beside Heather to hold a napkin to her neck. She knew she shouldn't ask questions right now.

"Thank you," Heather whispered.

"Anytime," she whispered back, her opposite hand under the table, holding Heather's, rubbing circles. "It's okay now."

Nodding, Heather held Sara's hand tightly. Turning again to check on Allison, she smiled. "Ok sweetie?"

She nodded. "Missed you."

Heather's smile widened. "I missed you too. Just like I always do."

Allison smiled, then noticed what Sara was doing. "Hurt?"

"I had an itch and scratched a little too hard, that's all. I'm silly, aren't I?"

She nodded again, continuing to color.

Sara smiled, grabbing a clean napkin to press against the wound. "Can you come back with me?" she whispered.

"Back where?"

"To my place."

"Yes."

"Good. How much longer is she staying here?"

"Her father got called away. I can leave him a message with your address?"

Sara shook her head. "Did you give a statement or anything?"

"Not yet."

"You should do that. I could take her for a bit in my lab or Russell's office."

"Ok. Has it stopped?"

She pulled the napkin away. "Yeah."

"Shall we go?"

Sara nodded. "Hey, Allison, do you want to see where I work?"

"Where is it?"

"At the crime lab. It's part of the police department."

"Cool!" she smiled, dropping her pencil to reach for Sara's hand. Heather leant across, packing her things into a bag.

Sara smiled, standing to take her hand, wrapping her other arm around Heather.

Heather smiled, leaning against her as they walked out.

Sara opened the back door, strapping Allison in, then opening Heather's door.

Heather smiled, getting in quickly. She pulled down the mirror to check the cut on her neck.

"We could have someone look at that if you want," Sara said as she got in.

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be."

"Ok," she smiled. Once they were at the lab, Heather disappeared to make her statement, leaving Allison with Sara.

Sara put Allison's bag over her shoulder, leading her back.

"Can I help with work?"

Sara shook her head. "I'm already done," she said, pulling a few stools over, sitting Allison on one, "but you can finish your picture."

She nodded, opening her book. "Grandma sad?"

"She's okay. She'll be back."

"Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy got called away. He'll be back."

Allison smiled. "Help color?"

"Sure," she said, sitting beside her.

"Grandma likes you."

"How do you know?" Sara asked.

"She smiled lots."

"That's good though."

Allison nodded, then looked sad. "I miss Grandma."

Sara wrapped an arm around her. "It's ok."

She shook her head. "Daddy takes me away."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't see Grandma much."

"Maybe you'll be able to see her more."

"Why?"

"Maybe if you ask, you can see her more."

"I'll ask Daddy."

Sara smiled.

Heather knocked gently before entering half an hour later. "Hey, you two having fun?"

"Of course we are, right?" Sara asked.

Allison nodded eagerly.

"I'm glad," Heather smiled, sitting beside Allison, dropping a kiss to her head.

"Did you leave a message with her father yet?"

"He should be here soon."

Sara smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I'm really sorry about all this."

Sara waved it off. "Don't worry. You're okay."

"What the hell happened?!" said Allison's father from the doorway, "I leave her with you for a couple of hours and you end up in a crime lab?"

Sara turned around. "Everything's all right. There was an altercation, but Allison is fine. I made sure of that personally," she spoke calmly.

"Who are you?" he frowned.

"My name is Sara Sidle. I work here. I also happened to be there when everything happened. I made sure nothing happened to Allison."

Jerome calmed. "Thank you, Miss Sidle. Come on, Allison. Say goodbye..."

"Can I come see Grandma next weekend?" she asked.

Sara pulled him aside. "If you're worried about anything, they can always come to my place and watch a movie or something. I'd assume that's why Allison says she doesn't see her much. I know Heather misses her a lot."

He nodded, turning back to Allison. "Only if you're good."

She smiled, hugging Heather, handing her the picture from her book, kissing Heather's cheek.

"I'll see you soon, ok? I love you," Heather smiled, hugging her.

"Love you."

Heather waved until Allison was no longer in sight, sitting down with a soft sigh. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. I knew that was probably why," she said, wrapping an arm around her.

Heather held her tightly.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"H-He said if I didn't go outside with him, everybody inside would die... I had no choice but to go, especially with Allison and you in there."

Sara wrapped both arms around her, kissing her head. "What else? Who was he?"

"The boyfriend of one of the waitresses. He said she'd slept with his brother and friend. That she had to pay for it."

"But why you?"

"Wrong place, wrong time."

Sara nodded. "But you're okay now," she said.

Heather nodded, kissing Sara's cheek.

"Should we go home?"

"Please."

Sara smiled, walking her out.

* * *

 **Review: katvrah**


	5. Cutting Ties

Hospitality

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 5: Cutting Ties**

It wasn't until they arrived back at Sara's that Heather let her guard down. Pulling Sara close, she kissed her deeply. "I was so scared," she whispered.

Sara nodded, pulling Heather into her lap, holding her tightly. "So was I," she said. "Heather..."

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip. "I...I love you. I know it's crazy, but...I want you with me. I-I think I would be extremely jealous if you weren't so professional because you're a unique kind of perfect."

Heather's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson and she looked away briefly before looking Sara in the eye again. "I love you too."

Sara smiled, kissing her softly.

Heather kissed back gently. "Can I stay here when you go to work?"

"If you want to."

Heather nodded. "Though, if you give me a lift to the lab when you leave, I can get my car and grab a few things?"

Sara nodded. "Absolutely."

Heather kissed Sara again softly before laying her head on the brunette's shoulder.

She smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Now that I have you, absolutely."

"Good. Anything you feel like doing?"

"How about I cook for you before you have to go?'

"Please?"

Heather nodded, kissing Sara's cheek before standing to acquaint herself with the brunette's kitchen.

The CSI followed her, sitting at the table. "Are you really thinking of getting out of that business? What'll happen to it?"

"Somebody will buy it. Or I could find another manager and be a silent partner I guess. You don't think I should?"

She sighed. "I would suggest not giving it up completely. They're your staff. They know your rules. If they still work there without you, who knows how they'll be treated?"

"Then I could turn my house into a therapy office..."

"And live here. You can do what you want, but that's my suggestion. I would assume you're close with your staff and you'd feel horrible if something happened to them."

"I would. And it would be nice to live here with you," she smiled, stirring the contents of a saucepan.

Sara smiled. "I'll miss you," she said, walking up behind Heather to wrap her arms around her.

Heather smiled, leaning back against Sara's embrace. "I'll miss you too, honey."

"You really are amazing."

"As are you. When exactly can I move in?"

"Whenever you want. If you have any big furniture pieces, I'm sure we could ask someone."

Heather nodded, smiling widely. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can I ask a favor?"

"What?"

"The knife he..." she managed, "Is there any way to find out if it was clean?"

Sara stood up, going into another room to call Russell.

"Sara, everything ok?" he asked, answering.

"For the most part, but Heather was wondering about the knife the suspect used. I think she just wants to make sure it was clean..."

"The only thing we found on the knife, apart from her blood, was some dirt. No other traces of blood, or fluids from any other person. Does that help?"

"Yes, thanks. I'll be in tonight," she said, hanging up and walking back out. "Your blood and dirt. That was all."

Heather kissed Sara's cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem."

That evening, Heather checked in on her business before packing some of her things as well as insulin. When she arrived back at Sara's, she noted how quiet it was before laying on the couch to watch a movie.

The brunette fell asleep a short while later, with the TV still flickering. When she woke just before four a.m., she shivered, standing to find a blanket. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, Heather frowned. She looked pale, and beads of sweat rolled down her forehead but she was cold. Finding her phone, she dialed the crime lab and the receptionist put her through to the break room in the middle of a case meeting.

"I'll get it," Sara said, answering. "Hello?"

"Sara?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Do you have a thermometer?"

"Yeah, it's in the medicine cabinet."

"Thanks. Sorry for calling you at work. I tried your cell first," she said finding the cabinet and thermometer.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I think I've got a fever."

Sara nodded. "I've got to get back."

"Ok. See you later," Heather replied, hanging up as she went through to the bedroom to take her temperature and lie down.

Sara hung up, going to sit back down, hoping she was alright.

 _'Called doctor. Don't worry x'_ Heather text her a couple of hours later.

 _'Let me know x'_

The doctor arrived a short whole later, checking Heather over and when he was finally gone she sent Sara another text. _'Infection. Have antibiotics x'_

 _'Infection from what? X'_

 _'I'll explain when you're home. Long story. Stay safe x'_

 _'x'_

Heather grabbed a fresh glass of water before heading back to bed, finally sleeping again.

Sara went back to work for a few more hours, before going home.

* * *

Hearing the door, Heather pulled on her robe, walking downstairs. She was still pale and hot. "Hey, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How was work?"

"It was okay. What's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

Heather sat beside her, yawning, peeling back the dressing on her neck. The cut was red and inflamed, and oozing a little.

"That doesn't look good."

"Curse of diabetes," she sighed.

"What happened?" she asked, pulling Heather into her lap.

"My diabetes means I have to be careful not to get any cuts and that sort of thing because my blood flow isn't as good, meaning I don't heal well. A simple cut you might be able to heal from within a week could take me a lot longer. The dirt on the knife allowed infection to enter my blood stream quickly."

Sara sighed, kissing her cheek. "You're going to be okay though, right?"

"Yes. I've had worse cuts."

"How long does it usually take?"

"The doctor said the worst of the infection should be gone in a day or so."

"Should we just sleep?"

"We can do whatever you'd like. I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"Sometimes I hate it."

"Why?"

"It can be restrictive. What I eat, what I do..."

"But you're alive."

"Yes. And with you here, I've never been happier."

Sara smiled, kissing her gently.

Heather kissed Sara deeply, holding her close.

Sara wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay."

"I know. I should probably show you how to use my insulin pen at some point."

"I wish you would, just in case."

"Next dose, ok?"

"Perfect. How do you feel?"

"A bit better now I've had some sleep."

"We could watch a movie."

"As long as you're not too tired."

"We could sleep for a bit first."

"Sure. You're beautiful."

Sara smiled, kissing her softly.

* * *

 **Review:?**


	6. Two for the Price of One

Hospitality

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 6: Two for the Price of One**

Six months later, Heather had started her therapy business and moved all her things to Sara's. The couple were incredibly close and Heather couldn't remember a time she'd ever been this happy in a relationship. It was like Sara completed her.

Sara walked in at eight that morning, going back to find Heather. Smiling, she laid behind her, kissing her cheek. "Good morning. I wondered if you wanted to come to breakfast with all of us."

Heather smiled, turning to kiss Sara gently. "Morning. I'd love to."

"How was your night?" she asked, sitting up.

"Ok. I popped in at work for a bit. I've been home a couple of hours."

"How's everything going?"

"Good. What time are we meeting for breakfast?"

"Half an hour."

"Mind if I grab a quick shower and dress?"

"Sure."

Heather kissed Sara deeply as she stood, heading to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she was ready, dressed in a hoodie and jeans, much different from her usual attire. "Ready?"

"Well, don't you look sexy as hell?" she said cutely, taking her hand.

Heather blushed. "Really?"

Sara smiled. "So much!"

Heather held her hand tightly. "Shall we?"

She nodded, walking out with her.

As they arrived Heather walked around to Sara's side, opening the door for her.

"Thank you," she said, getting out and opening the next door.

"Thanks," Heather smiled, walking inside, "Hi guys."

"No wonder you went home first," Greg smirked.

Sara smiled, sitting beside Morgan, Heather beside her. "Yeah, as if you would know what that feels like," Sara replied.

Greg frowned, then rolled his eyes.

Heather took Sara's hand under the table. "I worked most of the night too," she commented.

"Well, yeah, that's true too."

Heather was still a little embarrassed around them all when it came to her injections. "How are you all?"

"We're good, tired, but good," Morgan said as Sara took off her jacket, shielding Heather's stomach as she grabbed an injection of insulin, holding up her shirt, sticking in the general area Heather had showed her. "Better?" she whispered.

Heather nodded with a grateful smile. "I don't think I could do your hours."

"You'd probably need more sleep than we get," DB answered.

"Probably," Heather smiled. She enjoyed the rare opportunities to have breakfast with Sara's friends. It felt like she was part of the family.

Sara smiled. Things actually felt normal for once. "We could make this a regular thing if you want."

"I'd like that," Heather nodded before getting into a conversation with Morgan and Greg.

"That reminds me. How's your family?" Sara asked DB. "I don't think I've seen them in a while."

"They're doing great, actually. We should all have a get together soon."

"That would be nice."

Russell nodded. "You've seemed happier recently."

Sara smiled. "I have been. My life's changed, but it's for the better. And I see no reason not to be with Heather more in my life."

"Well, if you want to take a holiday at any point..."

"I'll consider it. But I'd need to make plans first."

"Absolutely," he smiled as Heather squeezed Sara's hand

Sara smiled, squeezing her hand again.

Heather leant over toward Sara as they finished eating. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Are you ok?" Heather asked ten minutes later.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your eyes just look a little glazed."

Sara smiled. "I think I just need sleep."

"How about I take you home?"

"Sounds good."

"We're going to head off. Make sure you all get some sleep," Heather smiled.

Sara smiled, walking out after her.

* * *

As soon as they were home Heather kissed Sara deeply. "I love going to breakfast with you. By your side, with your friends."

"I love it too, but I really could use some sleep."

Heather nodded. "I think we both could."

Sara smiled, walking up to bed.

Heather followed her, wrapping her arms around Sara from behind, kissing her shoulder.

Sara undressed quickly, lying down.

Heather followed suit, holding Sara close as she lay down, covering them up. "I love you."

"I love you too," she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Sara shook her head, falling asleep a few minutes later.

Heather watched her sleep a while before finally succumbing to the temptation herself.

* * *

The CSI slept for a while, cuddling close a few hours later.

"Ok?" Heather whispered.

"Yeah," she said, sitting up, before bolting to the bathroom a minute later sick.

Frowning, the therapist followed her, quickly holding Sara's hair and rubbing her back. "It's ok..." she whispered.

Sara pulled away a few minutes later.

"Are you sick?"

She nodded.

"Then why won't you let me comfort you?"

"I'm just not used to it. I feel hot and cold. Any touch seems to upset me..."

"I'll call a doctor once we get you back to bed, ok?"

"Okay..."

"How long have you felt like this?" Heather asked, helping her stand.

"Since I woke up."

Heather sat next to Sara on the edge of the bed as the brunette lay down. "Could you have come into contact with anything at work?"

"I don't know."

Nodding, she went downstairs to call a doctor, returning with a glass of water for Sara. "She'll be a half hour."

Sara nodded.

Concerned by her quietness, the therapist's face showed a constant frown and when the doctor arrived, she left them in peace.

Sara tried to sit up, but it resulted in her running to the bathroom again.

Heather paced outside the bedroom, looking up when the doctor appeared a short while later. "What's wrong with her?"

"A very intense virus. She'll need to rest for a few days. If she doesn't get better, bring her in."

"Thank you for getting here so quickly."

"Not a problem."

Pulling out her phone, Heather dialed Russell's number.

"Russell."

"It's Heather. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay," he said through a yawn, "what's going on?"

"I wanted to let you know as soon as possible... Sara won't be in for at least a few days, I've just had the doctor out."

"What's wrong?"

"Bad virus. If she's not better in a few days, I'll have to take her to the hospital."

He sighed. "All right. Tell her to get better soon. You're not sick, are you?"

"I don't feel it. Why?"

"Just checking."

"Ok. I'll update you tomorrow."

"Thanks," he said, hanging up.

Heather walked back into the bedroom, smiling softly at Sara. "Can I get you anything?"

Sara shook her head.

"The doctor said you need rest, so I'm going to take care of you."

"Good. I'm sorry I'm sick."

"No, don't be. It's not your fault. Try and sleep some more."

Sara nodded again, sitting up and taking a drink of water.

* * *

For the next two days, Heather never left Sara's side. She made soup and got her anything she needed, often staying up to make sure she slept ok.

The CSI sat up three days later, taking a drink of water early that morning.

Heather stirred. "Ok?"

"Little better."

"Good," she yawned, "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head.

"Cuddle?"

Sara nodded, throwing the covers off.

Heather held her close. "You feel cooler honey."

"Still hot."

"Should I take you to the hospital?"

"If you want..."

"What do you want?"

Sara stood, slowly getting dressed.

Heather dressed casually. "Sara..."

"Yeah."

She shook her head with a soft sigh. "Nothing."

"What?"

"I'm really worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you?"

Sara leaned against her.

* * *

Once they were at the hospital and Sara had been seen, Heather walked in to sit at her beside. "What did they say?"

"They said I need to stay here for fluids for a bit."

"You're dehydrated. I should have realized."

Sara took her hand, squeezing it. "It's okay."

Heather kissed the back of Sara's hand. "At least you'll feel better "

Sara smiled. "Yeah..."

Heather reached for a cup, taking a sip of water. "I'll always be here for you."

Sara smiled. "I'm lucky then."

"Yes, you are," she yawned, "It's nice to have you a little more lucid."

She nodded. "Sit with me?"

Nodding, she moved to sit beside Sara, smiling. "Better?"

Sara smiled again, laying her head on Heather's shoulder.

Heather held her close, trying to focus.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Can you buzz?"

Sara nodded, hitting the buzzer.

"Everything ok, Miss Sidle?" the nurse asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay, but I don't think she is," Sara said.

The nurse rushed over and Heather saw the blurred figure over her. "Sugar levels..."

"She's diabetic," Sara said quickly.

The nurse checked Heather's blood sugar level, before fetching a doctor. "Her levels are too high, we're going to run a few tests."

"She could lay in the next bed if needed."

The doctor nodded, lifting Heather over to the empty bed and she found it harder to breathe.

Sara sat up. "Maybe she'd rather be by me."

"It's normal," the doctor reassured her, pushing a needle into Heather's arm.

Sara smiled. "Good."

The nurse placed an oxygen mask on the therapist as the doctor drew blood and fitted a cannula before hooking up two bags of fluid. "S-Sara's sick..." Heather mumbled.

Sara slowly walked over with her IV pole, holding her hand. "But you are too. I'll be fine."

Heather squeezed Sara's hand as the medical team left to sort out her tests.

"Just rest," she said, sitting beside her bed.

Heather was asleep within a few minutes, and her doctor returned a couple of hours later. "I just need to do another blood test."

Sara nodded, slowly going back to her bed to lay down.

"How are you feeling, Sara?" he asked.

"Better. Still sleepy though."

"You seem to be over the worst," he smiled, "Heather should be feeling better by tomorrow too."

"What happened?"

"Diabetic Ketoacidosis. It's when there is a build up of acids in the blood because it starts to burn fat instead of insulin because the body's insulin supply is low."

"I should've made sure she was okay," Sara said guiltily.

"You couldn't have known. Sometimes, even if the patient is taking insulin and eating properly, it can still occur."

Sara nodded.

"I've started an insulin IV, as well as fluid, to counteract the build up."

"Good."

"To be honest, it was lucky she was here when it happened. It can be life threatening."

"I believe it."

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm kinda hungry."

"I'll get the nurse to bring you a meal."

She smiled. "Thank you."

It was late evening before Heather began to stir, giving a groan as she woke. "Sara?"

"Over here," she whispered.

Heather looked over, smiling with relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I ate earlier."

"That's great. What happened?"

"To you? Diabetic Ketoacidosis."

"Shit, again?" she sighed.

"Yes, but... so this has happened before?"

"Fifteen years ago."

"What happened last time?"

"I started throwing up, had blurred vision. I was in a coma for a week."

"The doctor said it was lucky you were here."

"I don't doubt it. I never meant to worry you."

Sara sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"But I am," she said, sitting up.

"I know."

Heather stood shakily, holding onto her IV pole for support.

"Heather, you don't have to..."

"Yes, I do. I'm suppose to be taking care of you," she replied, moving to sit on the edge of Sara's bed.

Sara smiled, kissing her head. "How do you feel?"

"I've felt worse," she shrugged.

Sara grabbed her phone to text Russell. ' _I won't be in for a few more days. In hospital for fluids – Sara'_

 _'Rest up and take care. Don't come back before you're ready.'_ he replied as Heather rested against Sara.

 _'Thanks'_

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Review:CaseyBensonNovak**


	7. Keeping an Open Mind

Hospitality

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 7: Keeping an Open Mind**

They were back to full health a few days later, and a month later Heather walked happily into the lab when Sara's shift was due to finish.

Sara looked up, smiling as she walked in. "Hey."

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Sure."

"Are you tired?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk, that's all. But it can wait if you're tired.*

"No, we can talk. It's okay. What's up?"

Heather frowned for a moment, worried about Sara's reaction to the question she was about to ask. Biting her lip, she finally spoke. "Have you ever thought about children?"

Sara stood, closing the door. "Why?"

"We've never talked about it, that's all.*

"Well, have you?"

"I wanted more after Zoe, but I never met the right person..."

Sara bit her lip. "Well, before, yeah I had, but after that disintegrated..."

Heather nodded. "And how do you feel now?"

"I...I don't know."

"And that's ok. I just wondered."

"Do you?"

"Yes," Heather replied, unable to lie.

Sara smiled. "Let's talk a little later about it, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded, kissing Sara gently, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How was work?"

"It was good."

"Sure?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"These past couple of days you be been distracted..."

"In what way?"

"Distant."

Sara sighed, handing her a letter from Grissom that had shown up a few days ago.

Frowning, Heather began reading it.

"Short version: he's sorry and wants me back, but I don't know what to think."

"How do you feel about that?"

Sara shook her head. "I don't know. I'm finally feeling better, but..."

"But?"

She shook her head again. "I don't know what to do."

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know! Will-will you just stop?!" she yelled, running out to change.

Sighing, Heather sat silently, deep in thought.

The brunette changed, then sat thinking. What was the point of anything of that? Things wouldn't change, nor did they need to. It still seemed crazy. Why now?

"Hey, Sara, you ok?" Morgan asked, entering the locker room.

She shook her head, handing her the letter.

Morgan read it over, then looked back to the brunette. "Must have been a shock. When did you get this?"

"Earlier this week."

The blonde nodded. "Do you believe his apology?"

"It wouldn't change anything. We'd be right back where we were."

"Have you spoken to Heather about it?"

Sara nodded. "I don't know what to think. And the one person who could give me insight isn't answering my calls."

As the brunette spoke, her phone rang.

"Sidle," she sighed.

"Hey, you called. Everything ok?" Catherine asked.

"It's so good to hear your voice, Cath," she said. "Did you get the e-mail I sent?"

"Yours too. Yes, and I'm sorry for not calling sooner. Things have been crazy here."

"It's okay. Just...now I'm not sure what to think."

"Do you miss him?"

"Well, I don't miss being a world apart, always being ignored, never hearing from him."

"But _him_. Do you miss him being physically there?"

She sighed.

"What if he promised to never leave again? What would you do?"

"It wouldn't happen. Even when he was here, it felt like I wasn't that important. Seems like he's grasping straws. And I love her more..." she slipped.

"Her?" she queried.

"Heather...Kessler," she finished.

"Lady Heather?" the redhead replied. "How long has that been going on?"

"About seven months."

"I'm happy for you, and you deserve to be happy too. He's broken your heart so many times, sweetie. Don't let him do it again."

Sara sighed. "I know, I believe he is sorry, but it's not enough..."

"I do too, and I agree. Too little, too late. Do you still love him?"

"I used to. I guess I love who I thought he was."

"I have some holiday soon. I could come and see you?"

"When?"

"When would you like?"

"Are there days that work better?"

"Anytime next week is fine."

"How about toward the weekend?"

"That would work. I could fly in Thursday evening?"

"Sounds great. See you then."

"Take care, Sara," she replied, ending the call.

Sara smiled, standing and going back to her lab.

Heather was still sat there quietly.

"Heather..."

"Yes?" she asked softly, not looking up.

She walked over, hugging her. "Let's go home, ok?"

"Ok," Heather nodded, standing.

Sara caressed her cheek. "I love you," she whispered, smiling.

Heather finally smiled back. "I love you too."

Sara lead her out. "And we're going to have company next weekend. Catherine's going to come back for a few days."

"That'll be nice. She knows about us, then?"

"Yes."

"Would you like time together? Without me there."

"I don't know. I know I'll miss you."

"I can pop into work, or something."

"Only if you're sure."

Heather nodded. "You probably have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah..."

"I didn't mean to put pressure on you."

Sara sighed. "I know. It's just a lot to think about."

"We don't have to," she said softly, starting the engine and beginning to drive away, "It was a stupid idea."

"If you think that, why bring it up?"

Heather sighed, maintaining focus on the road. "I don't. I... You weren't ready for me to mention it."

"It's not that I don't want to..."

"I won't bring it up again."

Sara grabbed her hand. "Don't abandon it. We haven't been together for very long."

Nodding, she parked the car outside their place before stepping out.

* * *

Once they were inside, she remained quiet.

Sara sat on the couch. "I like the idea. It's just soon."

"I get it. I'm just tired."

"Me too."

"You should sleep. You've been working hard."

Sara smiled. "Coming with?"

"Sure," Heather nodded, following Sara upstairs. Once she was sure Sara was asleep, she opened her eyes again. The letter from Grissom had rattled her.

An hour or so later, Sara moved closer, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her neck.

Heather let out a soft moan, relaxing a little.

"Love you..."

"Love you too," she whispered, tightening her grip on Sara.

* * *

Sara slept hours like that, getting closer and closer.

Heather eventually fell asleep too, and didn't wake until she felt the bed move. "Morning..."

"Morning," Sara said, waking up. "I called Catherine for advice and we agreed. Even if I did still love him like that, he'd just hurt me again. I love what I thought we used to have, nothing else about him."

"You promise?"

She smiled, kissing her deeply.

Heather kissed back softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, hugging her tightly.

"About earlier, I... I was scared I'd lose you."

Sara nodded. "Never. I mean, Cath and I have a great friendship. We had one drunken night years ago, but we agreed that's all it would ever be. Baring in mind, it was after she'd nearly lost both her ex husband and daughter. It was...comforting."

"I didn't mean Catherine. The way you were, the fact you didn't tell me about it two days ago... I thought you might want to go back to him."

"No. After we were married, I never really felt like I belonged in his world."

"He was scared of being alone."

"Then why couldn't he tell me?"

"Because it was his deepest secret. And in trying to protect his fear, that's exactly how he ended up."

"So what's the difference between the two of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Him and me."

"You might have the same fear as he does, but your biggest fear is allowing yourself to trust someone with your heart, wholly."

"Well, I think I'm doing much better."

"So do I."

Sara smiled, kissing her deeply.

Heather returned a passionate kiss.

Sara moved on top of her, nipping her bottom lip.

"Mmm," she moaned, hands roaming the brunette's back.

Sara kissed her again. "I'd never leave you."

Heather nodded, a tear escaping as she caressed Sara's lower back.

"Are you hungry? We don't have to keep going."

"Yes, but I want to."

She smiled, kissing her neck.

"Mmm..."

Sara kissed down her neck, squeezing her breasts.

"I've missed this..."

"I've missed you," she moaned, switching their positions.

Heather nipped Sara's neck softly, yet still a little possessively, moaning.

"I love when you're possessive of me."

"Really?" she whispered, biting Sara's shoulder.

"Just a bit."

"What exactly do you want?" she smirked, taking Sara's nipple in her mouth, slowly circling it with her tongue.

"Don't ask," she said. "Go with your heart. What do you want me to want?"

Nodding, Heather bit her lip for a moment before she began nipping down the center of Sara's body, until she was just above the brunette's clit.

Sara squirmed, running her hands through Heather's hair.

"Something you want?" she smirked.

"What do you want?"

Heather smirked again, running her tongue gently over Sara's nerve bundle once.

"Mmm..."

Heather repeated the action several times, fingers teasing Sara's entrance.

"Yes...mmm..."

"I love you," Heather breathed against her, slipping two fingers inside.

"I love you too," she said, pulling Heather close. "Oh yeah...oh..."

Heather moaned against her, adding a third as she felt the wetness increase, maintaining the slow, gentle pace.

Sara moaned softly. "Mmm...so good, but I feel perfect right now. You don't need to keep up."

"You want me to stop?" she asked, stilling.

Sara nodded.

Heather pulled away, moving back up to the brunette with a soft kiss.

"I'm comfortable just feeling like this."

"And that's ok," Heather smiled.

"You need insulin."

"Being protective?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

Heather's smile widened. "You're probably right."

Sara sat up. "You okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just making sure."

"Food?"

"Sure."

Heather grabbed her insulin pen, injecting herself in the thigh before holding a hand out to Sara.

Sara smiled, taking her hand before pulling on some comfortable clothes.

Heather quickly dressed, walking down with Sara, kissing her softly.

"Mmm. So Catherine's flying in Thursday night. Any ideas on dinner plans?"

"For two? Or for the three of us?"

"The three of us."

"We could book a table somewhere, or I could cook?"

"Either. She'll be here for a few days."

"I'll cook in case she's tired from her flight."

Sara smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be back in a minute," Heather said softly, going up to the bathroom.

She nodded, getting a couple glasses of water and setting them on the table.

Heather took a few minutes to gather herself before walking back down.

"You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking."

"I feel a bit... down, if I'm honest."

"Do you know why?"

"It's Zoe's birthday..."

Sara nodded, getting up and hugging her tightly.

Heather held her close. "I'm trying not to think about it,"

"I know," she said, rubbing her back.

"Can we eat?" she sighed.

She nodded again, kissing her softly. "What should we have?"

"Eggs?"

"That'll work," Sara said, kissing her again.

Heather kissed her cheek, pulling away to prepare their food.

She smiled, sitting at the table.

"What do you want to do before work?"

"How about a movie?"

"Sure, anything."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

About half an hour later, the two were curled up on the couch watching a movie. Heather's head resting in Sara's neck.

Heather held onto Sara tightly, finally beginning to relax.

Sara smiled, rubbing her back.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's okay."

"I mean it, Sara. You're my everything."

She smiled again.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you looking forward to spending time with Catherine?"

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've seen her."

Heather nodded, staying close to Sara for the next few days whenever they were together.

* * *

 **Review: katvrah & Guest**


	8. Reunion and Unexpected Hassle

Hospitality

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 8: Reunion and Unexpected Hassle**

In no time, Catherine stepped off the plane, and when she made it outside, she hugged Sara tightly. "Hi!"

"Hi," Sara said, hugging her. "How are you?"

"Great. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Shall we head to your place?"

Sara smiled. "Let's go."

Catherine nodded, getting into the brunette's car. "Will Heather be joining us?"

"Yeah, she just went to check on her business for a bit."

"Still at the Dominion?"

"Kinda. She's hired an associate. Turned her house into a therapy office and lives with me."

"Wow, I guess a lot has changed," Catherine smiled. "Still making you happy?"

Sara sighed. "Yes, but..."

"But?"

"She wants kids and I guess I hadn't considered it..."

"How do you feel about children?"

"I-I don't know..."

"You've never really needed to think about it."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sure she wouldn't pressure you into it."

"I just never thought about it. Nothing really felt right."

"Does this?"

"With her? I think so. But it's still a lot to process only seven months in."

Catherine smiled. "I understand, but sometimes things just happen," she replied, getting out of the car.

Sara followed her, unlocking the door. "Can I ask you something? How long did you wait until you had Lindsay? I'd imagine you were married..."

"Wedding night..."

"Really? Usually that's not too typical..."

"It wasn't planned."

Sara nodded. "Something to drink?"

"Sure. Beer?"

She grabbed two from the kitchen, walking back out to sit beside her.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking a sip, "So, what are you going to do?"

"It's not that I wouldn't like to."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"How about the fact that I didn't consider it?"

"Because you've never needed to, meaning perhaps you never wanted to."

Sara sighed, setting her drink on the coffee table.

"Talk to me."

She shook her head. "What do you want me to say?"

"Have you asked her if she'd feel the same way about you if kids were off the table?"

"No."

"Then maybe you should."

She nodded, curling up on the couch.

"Foot massage?" Catherine asked, placing the still nearly full beer onto the table.

She shrugged. "Sure."

Catherine smiled, pulling Sara's feet into her lap, massaging them gently. "You need to relax more."

She sighed, taking a drink. "I know. So, how's work?"

"Work's great," the redhead smiled.

"What kind of things are you doing?"

"Lectures, practical training..."

"Lectures about what?" she asked with a soft moan. "Oh that's good..."

"Spatter patterns, mainly," Catherine replied, massaging a little deeper, "You like that?"

"Interesting... Mhm... What else?"

"I've been dating..."

"Really? Anyone worthy enough to speak of?"

"His name is Rick."

"What does he do?"

"He's a lawyer."

Sara smiled, taking a drink. "How long have you been dating?"

"Four months."

"Sounds serious."

"I think it might be," the redhead smiled widely as Heather arrived back. "Sara, you home, honey?"

Sara stood walking into the entry. "Yeah. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Has Catherine arrived?"

"Yeah, she's in the living room. We've been catching up."

"Then I should make a start on dinner," Heather smiled, kissing her cheek.

Sara smiled, hugging her.

Heather held her gently for a moment, stopping by the living room door. "Hello Catherine."

"Hello. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm great!"

"Good. I'm going to start dinner," she smiled, leaving.

Sara took her seat beside Catherine again.

"Is she usually that formal?"

"Sometimes."

Catherine nodded, continuing small talk until dinner was ready. Heather sat opposite Sara, smiling softly as they ate.

"How's Lindsay?"

"Growing up way too fast."

"Do you see her?"

"Most weekends, actually."

Sara smiled. "That's nice."

"Yes. She said to give you this," Catherine said, pulling a present from her bag.

"Tell her thank you."

"I will," the redhead smiled as Heather picked at her food.

"We could all watch a movie after dinner?"

"Sure," Catherine nodded.

"I need to call work first," Heather replied.

Sara nodded. "I'll be right back," she said, following Heather from the room. "Something wrong?"

"Headache, sorry," she sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to check my levels just in case. I'll be back soon."

Sara hugging her, kissing her gently. "We'll be here."

Heather smiled, kissing Sara's cheek before heading upstairs.

Catherine looked up as Sara returned. "Everything ok?"

She nodded. "Headache. She'll be back. Though I can feel jealousy radiating from her from how close we are. Then again, we've never had someone else staying with us either."

"She knows about that night, doesn't she?"

Sara nodded. "But it was only one night and it didn't mean anything like that. We both know that."

Catherine nodded. "I know. It's good that you were honest with her about it."

"Should we go wait?"

"Yes. How's everyone at work?"

Sara stood. "We're good."

Heather joined them ten minutes later, sitting next to Sara sipping a glass of water.

Sara wrapped an arm around her. "Anyone have a movie in mind?"

"I'll pick something," Catherine smiled, moving to look through Sara's collection.

"They're a little high," Heather said softly.

"Anything I can do?" Sara asked.

Heather shook her head. "Water and a walk in a bit if they're not lower."

She nodded, kissing her cheek.

Catherine put a DVD in the player, starting it before sitting back down, smiling at the couple.

* * *

Half way through the movie, Heather turned her head toward Sara's ear. "I've just realized it's my weekend for Allison."

Sara smiled. "She can come. We could all go to the park or something."

"I'm sure she'd love a picnic," Heather smiled, kissing Sara's cheek.

"She would," Sara said.

The rest of the evening ran smoothly, and Heather left on time for work the following morning after making everyone breakfast.

Catherine looked across the table to Sara, smiling. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"How long does Heather usually work for during the day?"

"Usually until 5:30. Why? Something you want to do?"

Catherine's eyes light up. "Shopping, then cocktails."

Sara smiled. "Let me change first."

"Sure," Catherine smiled, clearing up their breakfast plates.

She nodded, walking upstairs to change, coming back down fifteen minutes later. "Where are we off to?"

"Shopping on the strip, then cocktails at our old favorite bar?"

"Maybe lunch in between?"

"Sounds great."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Catherine didn't stop smiling all day and as they sat across from each other in the bar after several cocktails she beamed. "We should DEFINITELY do this more often!"

Sara smiled. "Yeah, but you're not in Vegas that often anymore."

"I could try and make it a monthly thing?"

"That sounds good."

"You think your relationship is a permanent thing?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Catherine said, holding her hands up defensively, smirking a little. "I'm just asking, whilst you're a little drunk. You two seemed very happy last night."

"We are happy. I hope we always are," Sara said, taking another drink.

Catherine smiled. "I could bring Rick down next time?"

"You could, but it's kinda nice with just us."

"That's very true. And he'll probably be busy in court."

"Probably. So, think yours will last?"

"I've had so many that haven't. This time feels different. Though, it does mean step children," she laughed.

"It only means step children if you marry them."

Catherine shrugged. "His kids are a lot better behaved than Linds was."

"Oh? Why?"

"They're so laid back. Lindsay's can be fiery, hot headed. A little like me."

Sara smiled. "A lot like you. How old are they?"

"His son is eight, and his daughter is eleven."

"Young kids."

"Yeah. His wife died giving birth to the youngest."

"Aww! That's so sad."

Catherine nodded. "I know. Tragic."

"Does Lindsay know?"

"Yes. They get on great."

"That's great! Did you want to head back yet?"

"If you want to."

"Do you want to?"

Catherine looked at her phone. "We probably should, it's seven pm."

"Seven already? Seems soon."

"That's what alcohol and good conversation does," Catherine smiled.

Sara nodded, standing and walking out with her.

Catherine hailed a cab as Sara's phone vibrated in her pocket. '7 missed calls' the screen displayed.

"Uh-oh," the brunette said, checking her phone. "Seven missed calls."

"From who?"

"Uh..." she checked her call logs.

The first three were from Heather's work line, and the four remaining calls were from her cell.

Sara called her cell. "...Hey..."

"Hi. Having a good time out?"

"...yeah... sorry. We had a few dozen cocktails. Wh-what's wrong?"

"I'm going to be about another hour, that's all."

"Eight o'clock. Why?"

"Just some hassle at the Dominion. I'm exhausted so I'll probably just head to bed when I get in."

"Everything okay?"

Heather placed her hand over the mouthpiece to speak to somebody, before removing her hand. "What? I've got to go."

"But..." she sighed. "All right."

The called disconnected and Catherine frowned as she opened the cab door for Sara. "Everything ok?"

Sara nodded, getting out. "I hope so..."

"How about we get take out?" Catherine asked, rubbing Sara's shoulder.

"Sure."

Shortly after eight, Heather walked into the house, removing her jacket after closing the door.

"...hey... We saved you some food," Sara said.

"I'm not hungry," she said softly.

"Oh, okay... Goodnight," she said.

Heather sighed, pausing for a moment. "I should probably have something so I can have my insulin."

Sara nodded. "Take whatever you want."

Heather walked through to the kitchen, warming the food as she took her insulin.

"Go talk to her," Catherine said softly.

She nodded, going into the kitchen, closing the door. "Hey, what's going on? Did something happen?"

"That guy came back."

Sara wrapped her arms around her. "Are you okay? Your girls?"

"The girls are fine," she said softly, holding Sara tightly.

Sara kissed her cheek. "And you?"

"I'll be fine," Heather replied, the cut on her lip now evident.

Sara held her tighter. "You should report him. I can call DB right now. Baby, it's going to happen again. You know it will. Screw the role play, the bondage. What he did to you is straight up abuse."

Heather nodded. "...ok."

"Do you need any ice?"

"Maybe after I eat."

Sara nodded. "I'll be right back ok?" she said, walking out to call DB.

Heather sighed, sitting down with her food, eating slowly.

Sara walked back in two minutes later. "He'll be over soon," she said, sitting beside her.

"Ok. Do you want to go back to Catherine?"

"Only if you want to. Otherwise, I'm good here," she said, hugging her.

"I'll wait."

"Perhaps when he gets here you could sit with her?"

"I'll have to. I'm too close."

Heather nodded, resting against Sara. "Did you two have a good time?"

"Yes we did."

"I'm glad. I've missed you today."

"I've missed you too. We should take a few days away..."

"Where?"

"Any suggestions?"

"I really don't mind. Somewhere beachy, maybe."

"You...bikini...sounds great," she smirked.

Heather smiled softly, as there was a knock on the front door.

Sara stood, answering the door.

"Hey, Sara. I got here as quickly as I could," Russell smiled.

"Thanks. She's in the kitchen."

"I'll let you know when we're done," he nodded.

Sara nodded, sitting beside Catherine.

"What happened?" the redhead asked.

"She had some trouble a while back. He came back."

"Is Heather ok?"

"I hope so."

"I think I've sobered up a bit," Catherine smiled.

"That's good."

"Anything I can do?"

Sara shook her head.

Catherine nodded, hugging her. "Did you open that present from Lindsay?"

"Oh. No I didn't," she said, opening it.

Inside was a framed picture of the three of them from the last time she'd seem Sara, as well as a box of the brunette's favorite chocolates.

Sara smiled.

"That's a great shot."

"Yeah it is."

"You should come visit sometime."

"I know."

It was another hour before Russell appeared. "She's all yours," he said from the doorway, "Hey Catherine."

Catherine smiled. "Hey, how are you?"

"Great."

"Thank you," Sara said, going back into the kitchen. "Hey..."

Heather turned to her. "Hi..."

Sara sat beside her again, holding her, kissing her cheek.

Heather kissed back gently before heading upstairs.

Sara followed her out. "Well, I think we're going to head up to bed."

"I won't be far behind you," Catherine nodded. "I'll clean up dinner first."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"I don't mind. Go be with Heather."

"Good night," she said, heading upstairs.

Heather was curled up in bed, awaiting Sara.

Sara changed quickly, slipping in beside her. "Hi."

Heather remained quiet, but pulled Sara close.

Sara wrapped her arms around her. "Whenever you want to talk, let me know."

"Tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

She nodded, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sara."

Sara covered them up, holding her close and falling asleep a few minutes later, the alcohol making her drowsy.

* * *

Heather slept restlessly, however was still asleep at 9am the following morning.

Sara kissed her cheek as she woke up.

Heather rubbed her face then kissed Sara's forehead. "Morning."

"Morning," she said, hugging her.

"Sleep ok?*

Sara nodded.

"Good," Heather smiled. The bruising to her cheek was more apparent now, and her lip had swollen overnight.

She bit her lip, hugging her tightly. "You're swelling... and I can see the bruise on your cheek."

"Doesn't surprise me," Heather nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really," she sighed, holding onto Sara tighter.

Sara rubbed her back. "But you need to eat."

Heather remained quiet for a moment. "I was at the hospital when you called back."

"For what happened?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Heather looked away. "I-I froze..."

Sara stroked her cheek. "It's a natural reaction..."

"I don't even know how he got into the therapy office."

"Maybe you should have cameras?"

"It's a bit late for that now."

"What else?"

"I went to the hospital to do a kit..."

"So, he raped you."

Heather nodded, unable to look Sara in the eye.

Sara held her hand. "You don't have to say specifics - ever - unless you want to. But, because that happened, anything intimate with me will be in your court, unless you say. Though I hope I don't always need to ask if I can kiss you."

"Never," she whispered.

Sara nodded, hugging her.

Heather held her close. "I need to get ready for Allison."

"I can have Catherine help pack a picnic basket? That is, if you still want to go out. Otherwise, we could just stay in and watch movies."

"Picnic is fine," she nodded.

"I'll head down, okay?" she said, kissing her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.

Sara walked downstairs. "Hey Cath. We're going to take Allison to the park for a picnic. Want to help with food?"

"Sure," she smiled, walking through to the kitchen with her, "You ok?"

She sighed. "I guess."

Catherine rubbed Sara's arm, frowning. "Talk to me."

"She was...attacked. Raped..."

"What?!"

Sara nodded. She grabbed the bread from the cupboard.

"It's not your fault."

"I never said it was," Sara replied, grabbing numerous items.

Catherine helped her make sandwiches and get other snacks together. "Are you ok?"

"There's nothing I can do except be there for her now."

"But you wish you'd have answered your phone?"

"Yes, but I can't dwell on that now. Any fruit in the fridge?"

"Yes," she said, grabbing it out, "If you want to talk.."

"I know."

Catherine nodded as Heather appeared in the doorway, dressed comfortably with thick makeup on. "Morning Catherine."

"Morning," the redhead replied.

"Is there anything specific that she likes to eat?" Sara asked. "We've made sandwiches and packed some fruit."

"Cheese?"

Sara nodded.

"I can't believe it's nearly her birthday."

"I know."

"Sara, I..." Heather said, as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," the redhead offered, leaving the room.

"Yeah?"

Heather kissed her cheek. "I'm ok."

Sara bit her lip. "For Allison's sake. I'll say I believe you. But it's hard to forget. I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know. Just not now, ok?"

"Of course. Allison wants to see you happy. Is there anything we forgot?"

"I don't think so," Heather replied, turning with a smile when she heard Allison run in, "Hey sweetie!"

Sara smiled. "Hi! How are you?" she asked, hugging her.

"Good!" Allison beamed.

Sara smiled. "That's a pretty dress," she said, grabbing the basket. "Should we all go to the park for a picnic? I think you met Catherine already."

"Yes," she grinned, taking Heather's hand.

Sara smiled again, walking out to the living room. "Cath! Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," Catherine replied, pulling on her jacket.

Sara handed her the basket, pulling on her jacket.

"Shall we go on the swings?" Heather asked Allison.

Allison nodded.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too," she said, hugging her tightly.

Heather held her, closing her eyes momentarily to savor the moment before picking Allison up. "You're getting so big!"

"She's so happy," Sara said as she and Catherine spread a blanket out.

"Allison or Heather?" the redhead asked, observing them at the swings.

"Both. I think Allison has given Heather back what's she's lost in many aspects. Maybe not exactly, but close. And she's just happy. And you know what? Maybe...it wouldn't be so bad, after a little more time..."

Catherine nodded. "I agree. It's nice to see her soft side."

"I was surprised when I saw it, albeit pleasantly."

"You think she'll lose her work persona after what happened?"

"I don't know, but she doesn't have much to do with the dominion anymore. I have suggested cameras in her office, though that's where it happened."

Catherine nodded, sitting down. "She's a strong woman."

"Yes, but, in this case, the power was taken away. Part of her persona. I'll help her in any way I can. I'm just not sure how to."

"Until it properly sinks in, maybe you should just act normally."

Sara nodded.

Heather ran back over with Allison who sat next to Sara. "Hi!"

"Hi. Are you hungry?"

"Have cheese?"

Sara nodded, handing her some cheese from a cold sack.

"Mmmmmm!" she grinned, eating some.

Sara smiled, digging out a few sandwiches.

Heather smiled at Sara as she sat down. "Thanks for this."

"Anytime."

Heather smiled, pulling Allison into her lap as they ate, kissing her cheek. "Sara swings?"

"Sure, but let me finish eating."

"Ok," Allison replied, taking a sip of her juice.

Sara smiled.

Heather looked toward Catherine with a smile. "I'm surprised you two can walk today."

"Why? Oh from last night? I was used to going out. Just hadn't done it in a while."

"I'm glad you two had a good time. Sara deserves it."

* * *

 **Review:** Guest & jennifer


	9. Self-Confidence and Care

Hospitality

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 9: Self-Confidence and Care**

A few days later, Sara was helping with dinner on her night off, Catherine having left the day before. "Heather?"

"Yes?"

"I have a request."

"Oh?"

Sara smiled, nipping her neck. "I want you to dominate me," she whispered. "I want you to do whatever you want. Take out all your stress. Just make sure I can cover up after... I want to do this. I need you to do this."

"I-I..." she whispered, a little scared.

Sara kissed her cheek. "I trust you. Part of you still needs that side of your personality. I am not scared of you."

"I'm scared of me."

"Tell me why."

"I don't ever want to do that to anybody. I-I... we don't even have intercourse in the Dominion..."

"Listen to me, the way to try to feel better is to talk about it and try to regain that control. Besides, I'm giving you permission. Isn't that different?"

"W-Well, yes..."

"Everyone's different. Like I said, I trust you. And everyone else who has walked into your business has signed a piece of paper to confidentiality and, well, basically, submission, right?"

"Or domination, yes."

Sara smirked. "I would suggest something, but we're preparing food. Though... I wouldn't have to touch it."

"Can I think on it? Until we've eaten?"

"Yeah. We may just have to recreate this..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Where do you want to...?"

"Hmmm. I'd be open to suggestions."

"Bedroom?"

Sara nodded. "When?"

"I could try, I guess. Whenever you want."

Sara kissed her softly. "It's okay."

Heather relaxed a little. "I'm a little on edge still."

"And that's okay."

"Is it? I want to feel normal."

Sara nodded. "Should we eat first?"

"Please."

She nodded again. "Allison seemed to have a good time."

"Yes, she did. Jerome said maybe she can stay over for her birthday."

"We'll have to do something special."

"Definitely. As long as you don't mind her staying the night?"

"That's no problem," she smiled.

Heather kissed Sara gently.

Sara held her hand, kissing her.

Heather smiled, pulling away to set the table.

"Did you take your insulin?"

"Yes. You worry too much."

"Hard for me not to."

"It wasn't a complaint."

She smiled. "I should hope not."

"You know, it's odd..." Heather said, sitting down.

"What is?"

"Having a therapist's brain after what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel almost detached right now. Like it happened to somebody else, or it was a dream."

"It's a defense mechanism."

Heather nodded. "I know that. What you're asking of me... I know life goes on, and it's something I need to do for my business. You said I should try and regain control, take my stress out... I'm scared. That I'll go too far because I'm so angry, or that in trying to take my stress out I won't hear you say stop. I-I don't want to hurt you."

Sara nodded. "Then...how about we switch? I'll do whatever you want to you..."

"Is that the same thing?"

"Well, no because I'll be the one taking control."

Heather sighed. "Let's eat, and allow me some thinking time."

She nodded again. "I'm sorry. It was just a thought."

"It's only been a few days. My head is all over the place."

"I know. I'll give you as much time as you need."

Heather nodded, growing quiet for a several minutes. "I kept trying to find strength. Not physically, but emotionally. I wanted strength to wrestle everything in my body telling me to fight back because I didn't want to make the violence worse. I didn't want to end up dead. But when it got worse anyway, I froze. How pathetic is that?"

"It's not. Sometimes you can't fight or you will die. You do whatever you can to stay alive, whether that means fighting or not."

Heather nodded, kissing Sara's cheek as they began eating.

* * *

Several weeks later, though she tried to return to work, Heather had very little to do with the Dominion, choosing to focus on her therapy instead. She often found her head in a battle between therapist and victim, but she had decided to see her own therapist a week after her attack, which was helping her work through her issues. Sara had been right. The one thing she needed now was to regain control. Of who she was, and in turn her life. Sat at home with Sara, she suddenly turned to her. "Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready..."

"For what?"

"Will you let me dominate you?"

"If you want to."

"Do you want me to?"

"God yes..." she said, kissing her deeply.

Heather moaned softly, pulling the brunette close.

Sara smiled. "Mmm..."

"You need a safe word..."

"Apple."

Heather nodded. "Anything specific you want?"

"I'd be open to suggestions."

"Give me five minutes then follow me up to the bedroom ok?"

She smirked. "Yes, Lady Heather."

Heather kissed her forehead, disappearing to change into some leather trousers and corset, along with matching boots.

Sara waited ten minutes, then went up to knock on the door.

"Come in..."

Sara smiled, walking in. "Where would you like me?"

"On your knees in front of the bed.

She nodded, doing as she asked.

Heather tilted Sara's chin so she could look into her eyes, gazing for a moment before stepping back. "How do you wish to be addressed?"

"I-I don't know. Never been in this situation before..."

Heather nodded. "Very well. Stand up."

Sara nodded, standing up.

"Rest your forearms on the bed and lean forward."

Sara nodded again, resting against the bed.

Heather moved in behind her, reaching around the the brunette's front, slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt.

Sara smiled, though stayed still.

Heather nipped the back of Sara's neck, squeezing her breasts.

She moaned softly.

Her nails softly scraped Sara's stomach as her fingers moved to undo the brunette's trousers, quickly removing them. "Mmm..."

"You feel great..."

"As do you..." Heather replied, spanking her gently.

Not quite sure of her reaction, the brunette gasped. That was new.

"Ok?" Heather questioned. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Sara.

"Yes, just didn't expect that..."

"Hence why I did it gently. I can stop..."

Sara bit her lip. "Not sure. It felt...different."

Heather repeated the action a little harder than the first. "Decided yet?"

"Just keep with that hardness..."

Nodding, she repeated the action on the opposite side, then alternated every few strikes.

"Ohh..."

"Something you like?" she smirked, feeling a little more herself.

"Yes, please do it again!" she moaned.

"Please do it again, who?"

"Miss..."

"Better," Heather replied, continuing with ten more.

Sara moaned by the fifth, getting louder.

"Is that good?" Heather whispered by the CSI's ear.

"Yes Miss..."

Heather ran her nails down Sara's spine, breathing softly against her neck.

"Mmm..."

Moving her free hand around Sara's body, she brushed the brunette's clit.

"God..."

"Mmm... you're very wet..."

'Yes..."

"Something you want?"

"Wh-whatever you want, Miss..."

"And what if I want to tease you?" Heather asked, lightly brushing Sara's clit again.

Sara squirmed.

"Answer me."

"T-tease me..."

"Good," Heather smirked, pulling away. Dropping to her knees behind the brunette, she softly kissed her inner thigh.

"Mmm, so good..."

Switching thighs, Heather moaned softly the higher she got.

"Yes..."

"Wider," Heather said, spanking her again.

Sara moaned, spreading her legs.

Heather ran her tongue gently over Sara's entrance, moaning.

"Oh..."

She teased Sara for a few more minutes before allowing her tongue to dip inside.

"Mmm..."

Heather pulled away with a smirk. "Don't move..."

"Okay."

She didn't return for a couple of minutes, but when she did, Heather dropped light kisses to Sara's shoulder blade. Sure, this may not have been exactly what she was used to at the Dominion, but it was a start and her confidence was building.

Slowly, Heather slipped the tip of the strap on inside the brunette.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned.

"That good?" she asked, going deeper.

"Y-yes Miss..."

Heather groaned when she felt her hips against Sara's before moving quickly.

"Oh yes! You feel so good!"

Heather grabbed a fistful of Sara's hair, gently pulling her head back as her hips moved harder.

Sara smiled, clutching a hand over Heather's. "Yes! So good!"

"Mmm, so sexy..."

"I-it feels amazing."

"You feel amazing," Heather replied, spanking her softly again.

"Mmm..."

Once again, the Dominatrix increased speed, going harder and harder with each thrust.

"M-Miss..."

"Yes?"

Sara looked back at her. "Y-you look so sexy..."

"You think?" Heather moaned.

"Yes."

Her hand moved from Sara's hair and snaked around the brunette's hips, pinching her clit gently. "Going to come, honey?"

"W-will you l-let me?"

"Yes."

Sara nodded, moving back against her.

"Mmm, that's it. Good..." Heather moaned, meeting her.

She stopped, pulling her close to kiss her, moving hard against her, moaning deeply. "After all," she moaned, "I'm not just a client."

"You never would be," Heather replied, kissing Sara hard.

"Then fuck me like you mean it," she moaned, clutching the bed.

The bed shook as Heather met each of Sara's movements with harder, faster ones, spurred on by the brunette's words.

"Ohhh, yessss! God, come on! Fuck!"

Her fingers moved quickly over Sara's nerve bundle as she continued, moaning.

Sara stilled a few minutes later. "Oh, oh, ohhhh! Shit yes!"

"That's it, honey!"

Sara held her close, riding her as she kissed her.

Heather's kiss was long, lingering, unlike the movement of her hips as they began to buck.

She moaned, taking the toy deeply each time. "You feel so good inside me," she whispered.

Her breath hitched in response and Heather knew she was moments away from reaching her peak.

Sara moaned again, leaning against her. "HEATHERRRRRR! OH! GOD!" she screamed, coming hard all over the toy and her thighs. "Oh, it just felt so good!"

Breathing in Sara's perfume, Heather came seconds later, screaming for her lover. As the waves calmed over her body, she bit her lip with a soft smile. It was the first time she'd been able to fully let go since she was attacked.

Sara smiled, cuddling close.

Heather kissed Sara's cheek gently.

"H-how do you f-feel?"

"Good. Y-You?"

"I'm great if you're okay," she said, moving away.

"You sure?"

Sara turned, kissing her deeply as she discarded the harness. "I love you. I want you to be okay."

Heather smiled, kissing back softly. "I love you too, Sara."

"Would you like me to do that to you?"

"I'm not quite sure I'm ready yet."

Sara smiled. "Perfectly fine. Though I do miss the taste..."

Heather smirked a little. "I wouldn't stop you if you did..."

She smirked, laying on her back. "Sit over me?"

"Here?" Heather asked, straddling Sara's head.

Sara smiled. "Mhm," she said, kissing her clit.

Heather gasped, still quite sensitive from moments ago.

She worked softly and slowly, tracing Heather's clit with her tongue.

A series of whimpers ensued from her lover as Sara teased her, and Heather felt herself quickly become drenched.

Sara moaned, sucking on the bundle of nerves.

"Oh, Sara..." Heather moaned, rocking against her.

"Mmm," she moaned against her, stroking her thighs.

"W-Won't take... much..."

Sara smiled. "Good," she said, nipping gently.

Heather began to shake, gripping the headboard for support. "Shit!"

Smiling wider, she repeated the action.

"F-Fuck! SARAAAAAA!" she screamed seconds later as she came hard.

Sara cleaned her up, then pulled her down, laying with her.

Heather kissed Sara gently. "I love you."

"I love you."

Just as Heather relaxed in Sara's arms, the CSI's phone rang.

Sara groaned, sitting up and grabbing her cell. "Sidlle..."

"Hey, it's Cath."

"Hey Cath. What's going on?"

"I'm getting married!"

"Awww! Really? Congratulations! When did it happen?"

"He asked me last night."

Sara smiled. "That's great!" she said, getting dressed. "So, any idea when the big day is?"

Heather observed her for a moment, then took Sara's hand in an attempt to pull her back to bed.

"No, but I'll let you know."

"Let me know when the party and the wedding is."

"I will. I'd better go. Speak soon."

"Yeah bye," she said, hanging up. "Cath's getting married."

"Wow, really?" Heather smiled.

Sara nodded. "As of last night."

"Come back to bed..."

Sara smiled again. "Why?"

"Because it's better than going to work?"

"Well..."

"It's ok, I understand you have to work."

"Not yet."

"Then why dress?"

"Thought I had to leave."

"Why?"

Sara shrugged, laying in bed.

Heather kissed Sara's cheek. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Just tired."

Heather covered herself over. "Promise?"

She nodded.

"You know, I miss you when you're at work."

"But you work too."

Heather nodded. "I'm not going in so much."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. I figured it was more important to get myself in the right frame of mind before I help others."

Sara nodded. "Makes sense."

"Thank you for being so loving and patient."

"Always."

"I love you, always. No matter what."

"I love you too."

"Would you like to?"

"What?"

"Get married... to me..."

Sara bit her lip. "Do we have to discuss this now?"

"No, of course not."

She nodded. "Sometime..."

"Whenever you're ready," Heather smiled, "And as long as you're always here, I don't mind if we're married or not."

Sara smiled, kissing her deeply.

Heather moaned softly, keeping her close.

She bit her lip again. "Hey, after, all that, did they give you a pill?"

"What?" Heather frowned.

"After your examination, did they give you the morning after pill?"

"I-I..." Heather stuttered, thinking, "it's all a blur."

Sara wrapped an arm around her.

Heather suddenly felt confused, and vulnerable, again as she tried desperately to recall anything.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Bringing it up."

Heather shook her head. "Why did you?"

"It was just a thought."

"Ok," Heather replied as Sara's phone pinged. _'419. Multiple scene. All attend ASAP. Tangiers.'_

Sara sighed. "Looks like I need to go..."

Heather nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded, dressing quickly.

"I love you, Sara," she said softly.

Sara smiled, kissing her deeply. "I love you too."

Heather brushed her thumb over Sara's cheek before watching her leave.

* * *

 **Review:** starie78


	10. Contamination

Hospitality

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 10: Contamination**

Sara sighed, getting into her car and leaving, arriving at Tangiers a few minutes later, ducking under the yellow tape. "What do we have?"

"Triple homicide. Do you want inside or outside the room?"

"I'll take the outside."

Russell nodded, stopping her as she went to walk away. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Fine," she said.

"Ok. I'll get Morgan to help when she gets here."

Sara nodded, walking over.

Heather tossed and turned most of the night as Sara's words echoed in her ears. She honestly wasn't sure either way.

Sara finished processing the scene an hour later, taking photos and collecting samples and fibers. "Looks like he was burned. Electrocuted maybe?"

"I'd say that's consistent. But with what?"

"I'll look around."

"Ok," Morgan smiled.

Sara walked down the street, finding a trail of trash leading to the dumpster. Looking down, she found something red. "Hey Morgan," she said, grabbing the red cloth, finding a knife with red powder on the blade and a yellow substance on the handle.

Morgan held out an evidence bag for her. "I've got trace of the yellow substance along the alleyway.

Sara swabbed the blade. "Doesn't look like blood, definitely. Maybe makeup or chalk?" she asked, placing the knife in the bag.

"Or paint?"

"Could be."

Morgan leant down beside the dumpster. "Sara... I've got a taser gun..."

"Burn marks."

"We should check this out at the lab. It looks like the wiring has been messed with."

Sara nodded. "Careful with it. You don't need to get hurt," she said, walking over to grab it. "Ouch!" she said. "What the-? Did they rig it to always be on?" she asked, pulling her hand away, seeing two good-sized dots on her palm and... "Hey, are these...growing? Russell!"

Russell walked over to join them. "Found something ladies?"

She nodded, transfixed by her palm. "Taser, but something's not right. Might be rigged to be on constantly, but the spots are growing. We might have a...an outbreak..."

Russell frowned. "Right, you need to stay here. Morgan, come with me. You need to be isolated, Sara. There are similar marks on our victims' bodies."

Sara nodded again. "Please tell me you can send someone for me? And call Heather."

He nodded. "I'll call a team in for you. Once they've arrived, I'll speak to Heather."

"Good," she said.

* * *

An hour later, Heather grabbed her phone from the nightstand as it rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, It's Russell."

"Is everything ok?"

"Well no. Sara's contracted some type of virus and in isolation until we figure out what it is."

"What?" she said, sitting up, "Is it... deadly?"

"We hope not, but we don't know yet."

"Oh God..."

"I'm on my way to see what I can find out. Do you want a ride?"

"Please."

"I'll be there in ten," he said, hanging up.

As soon as they arrived at the isolation ward, Heather followed Russell inside, and spotting Sara, she moved to her eye line, smiling softly.

Sara sat up, walking over, her infected hand heavily bandaged, while her other had an IV in it. "Hey..."

"Hey," Heather replied through the plastic wall that separated them, "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but they're trying to figure things out. They think they've contained what I contracted, but they had to fly a specialist to look at the sample they took," she said before looking to Russell. "Please tell me something else happened to them besides this?"

"We think so. We're working on toxicology now," he replied.

Heather's eyes never left Sara as he spoke.

Sara nodded. "I hope so. I mean, who we had looked young, but I did find a knife. Maybe it didn't finish the job?"

"Just impaired them enough so that the attacker was able to subdue and kill them..."

"Possibly," she said, looking over as the doctor entered.

"Your specialist is due to arrive in the next twenty minutes," the doctor informed her.

"Okay. Thank you."

Heather placed her hand against the sheeting as the doctor walked away.

Sara smiled. "I'm going to be fine."

"You don't know that," she replied softly, swallowing hard.

"Trust me," she said. "Where do you want to go on a trip?"

"Some place warm. Florida, maybe."

Sara nodded.

"Unless you'd rather go some place else."

"You wouldn't like to go somewhere cold and snuggle in front of a fire?" Sara asked.

"That could be equally as nice."

Sara smiled, going to sit on the bed again.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Just tired."

"Would you like me to stay?"

"Yes."

Heather nodded, pulling up a chair. "Then I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled again.

* * *

It was several hours later before the doctors finally cleared Sara to leave, and declared her not contagious, much to Heather's relief.

The CSI walked out of isolation with her hand re-bandaged and a pill bottle for antibiotics.

Heather pulled her into a tight hug as they reached the car.

Sara sighed, getting in the passenger side.

Heather started the engine, beginning to drive away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to sleep."

"Then let's get you home. I'm so glad you're ok."

"You and me both..."

As soon as they were home, Heather pulled Sara into bed, holding her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too.'

"Sleep now. I'm not going anywhere."

Sara nodded, falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry guys! I don't really have much of an explanation, except (if you go by all the astrological stuff) that I'm a Scorpio, so I write and write, and write, and write and (well, you know where I'm going) and I don't share it. I should because some people are reading this and want to know what happens next. I will try to be better, but I'm making no promises.**


	11. Unexpected

Hospitality

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 11: Unexpected**

Heather slowly returned to work full time over the next month, often visiting Sara in the lab in the middle of the night to check on her.

Sara smiled, looking up from processing. "Hi."

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. You?"

"Same. Busy?"

"A little, but you're welcome to sit down. Just be careful what you touch," she said.

"I only came by to make sure you were ok," Heather replied. The scare a month ago had shocked her.

Sara shook her head. "No you didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"You're worried about me."

"Don't I have a right to be?"

"Not saying you shouldn't be."

Heather smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'm still a bit shaken."

"It's okay."

"I should probably let you work..."

"Probably."

Nodding, Heather rested her forehead against Sara's for a moment, before offering a lingering kiss.

Sara smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I'll go home, leave you to it."

"Are you sure? I'd go for a coffee."

"You're busy, and I shouldn't worry so much," Heather replied, "I'll be fine."

Sara sighed. "It's okay."

"How about I pick you up for breakfast?" Heather asked as Morgan looked around the corner of the door. "Sara, I've got a hit on that print."

Sara smiled. "Sounds great. Who has the print?"

"Greg is pulling up details now," she replied as Heather slipped from the room.

The brunette nodded.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything..."

Sara shook her head. "Don't worry."

Heather tossed and turned most of the night before she picked up her phone at six thirty. _'Are you awake?'_ she text Catherine.

 _'Barely. What's up?'_

 _'I don't know what to do.'_

 _'What's wrong?'_

 _'Sara said kids were way off for us.'_

 _'Okay. So what's going on?'_

 _'I've been trying to tell her for the past few weeks. I keep going to the lab, but she looks so happy and I'm scared of losing her...I'm pregnant.. '_

 _'Uh...okay. What happened?'_

 _'She didn't tell you what happened when you stayed?'_

 _'She told me a bit...'_

 _'I was raped.'_ Heather admitted. It was the first time she'd managed to say it.

 _'...And now you're pregnant. Look, you want advice, here's mine: tell Sara. She'll take it worse if you hide it from her.'_

 _'Thank you for your honesty.'_

 _'You're welcome. And, you never know, her opinion may change.'_

* * *

Heather re-read the last messages a couple of times before getting dressed, heading to the lab to wait in reception.

Sara walked out an hour later, wrapping an arm around her. "Hey."

"Hi," she said softly, holding her close.

"Hungry?"

"A little," Heather replied with a tired smile, "Can we talk over breakfast?"

"Yes," she said.

As they sat opposite each other, Heather took Sara's hand. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Sara nodded. "I love you too."

"I... I've been trying to tell you something.. that's why I was coming to the lab late. And it's been keeping me up at night."

She nodded again, taking her hand. "Just tell me."

Nodding, Heather took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Okay...so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. The only thing I don't want is to lose you."

Sara bit her lip. "Well, I can't say I'm prepared for anything, but if losing me is your main concern..." she smiled, kissing her hand. "Don't worry. What do you want?"

"I'm so confused about it all."

"Okay, then let's take this in steps. Have you been to a doctor yet?"

"No."

"Then we should go."

"Ok..." she smiled softly.

Sara smiled, taking a drink of her water. "You really need to sleep more."

"I've been too worried."

"Still..."

Heather nodded. "I'll try."

"Should we get home? Get a little sleep?"

"Sure, but I want to be honest with you..."

"Okay."

"I was worried about telling you so I confided in Catherine, but only this morning."

"It's okay. I wish you would've told me first, but Cath knows about this stuff more than I do."

"Can we go home now?"

"Absolutely."

Heather stood, taking her hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

As they lay together an hour later, Heather yawned. "What do you want?"

"I don't mind. You?"

"I meant about the baby..."

"Yeah I know."

"What do you mean by you don't mind?"

"Oh, I thought you meant a boy or a girl..."

A smile pulled to Heather's lips and she kissed Sara softly.

"What do you want?"

"I don't mind either."

"No preference?"

"Another girl could be nice, but I don't mind a boy either. I should see the doctor about my insulin dosage."

Sara nodded in agreement. "What do we tell Allison?"

Heather sighed. "I hadn't even thought that far ahead."

"Let's just leave that for right now."

"Ok. There are so many risks because of my diabetes."

"Don't worry about it right now."

"But I think I'm around ten weeks already."

"No. Sleep."

Heather nodded, taking a deep breath as she relaxed. "Yes boss."

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you," Heather mumbled, exhausted as she fell asleep.

Sara smiled, asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Heather slept for hours with the weight she'd been carrying around now shared.

Sara kissed her cheek, checking her phone.

 _'Everything ok?'_ Catherine had text a few hours before, and Heather stirred beside the brunette.

Sara smiled, calling her. "Hey, any news on wedding bells yet?"

"Two months tomorrow," Catherine replied happily.

"Great!"

"How are things with you?"

"Yes. We talked yesterday."

"I'm glad. If you two ever want to get away..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hen night in Vegas?"

"Just say when."

Heather stirred beside the brunette "Sara?"

"Yes babe?" she asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Just checking you're still here."

Sara smiled. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

Heather shook her head, sitting up a little. "I should arrange to see a doctor."

"That sounds like a good idea. Still there, Cath?"

"Yes. You two are cute," she smirked.

"Cute? Us? Why?"

Catherine chuckled. "Never mind. Anyway, how about I look at dates and text you a couple to see when you can get time off?"

"Sounds good."

"I should go. I'll message you later."

Sara nodded. "Okay."

Catherine swiftly ended their call and Heather kissed Sara's cheek as she re-entered the room. "What time are you due at work?"

"Oh. Eight I suppose. Why?"

"The doctor has had a cancellation at six thirty."

Sara smiled, getting up and walking over to kiss her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Heather replied, smiling, "I'm still a little unsure about all of this, but with you by my side I know it'll be okay."

"I'm feeling a little unsure myself, but as long as both of you are okay, I'm sure everything will be okay."

"The appointment will probably take around an hour. The doctor will want to make sure we're both fully informed about all the risks associated with pregnancy in insulin-dependent diabetics."

"And that's fine," Sara said, wrapping an arm around her.

Heather smiled, holding Sara tightly as the small bump she'd been hiding pressed against the brunette.

Sara smiled, resting her hand on her stomach. "I-are you sure this is what you want? I'll be here no matter what. Given the circumstances, I think it's a question that needs to be asked."

"As long as everything is ok at my appointment this afternoon, then yes. I've had some time to think it through. Not saying I haven't changed my mind several times until now."

She nodded. "I was just making sure," she said, kissing her again. "Beautiful."

Heather blushed kissing back softly. "I guess I don't need to hide my little bump anymore."

Sara shook her head. "Sometime maybe you'll let me kiss it?"

Heather smiled widely. "Sure."

"That and maybe fully appreciate everything about you? I always do, but this requires a gentle touch as far as right here," she said, rubbing her stomach lightly.

Heather nodded, kissing Sara's cheek. "We need to eat."

"That would be a good thing," she said, dressing comfortably before going into the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to pass quickly, and Heather gripped Sara's hand tightly as the couple listened to the doctor explaining everything.

Sara smiled, kissing her hand. "So she'll really need to watch what she eats and cut her insulin in half?"

"Yes. We need to be extra careful and monitor Heather and the baby fortnightly."

"But things look good?"

The doctor smiled, finally turning the screen toward them. "For thirteen and a half weeks, everything looks great."

"So, with cutting down on her insulin, will she need to eat more, take more than she usually does in smaller doses?"

"We'll reduce the total dosage by about two to five percent and then it will be little and often."

Sara smiled. "I think we can handle that."

Heather nodded, though didn't speak as she stared at the screen.

"Shocked?"

"A little."

"I thought you were happy..."

"I am. I... It didn't feel very real before."

Sara smiled, kissing her head.

The doctor watched the couple for a moment before speaking again. "We'll need to get you on prenatals."

Sara nodded, pulling away a bit.

"I'll organize the prescriptions and paperwork," the doctor said, leaving the room.

Heather turned to smile at Sara. "Happy?"

"Yes," she said, kissing her, "so much."

Heather kissed Sara tenderly. "You're not going to have time to drive me back home now. I'll get a cab from your work."

"I can still do it. It's okay."

"Sure? I don't want you getting into trouble."

Sara shook her head. "It'll be fine. So, can we tell people or do we wait?"

"What would you like to do?"

"I think we should wait until you're three months, but I'll still tell Russell because I want to be at your appointments. I don't expect them to be at night, but some cases last a while," she said, resting a hand on her bump.

Heather nodded. "And, if its a routine check up and you really can't get here, then I understand."

Sara kissed her cheek. "Yeah."

"I'm going to get help from one of my loyal girls to run The Dominion. It's too risky for me to be physically involved."

She nodded, helping her sit up. "I agree, I mean after you could to a point."

Once the doctor had returned to see them, Heather's hand remained firmly in Sara's as they left and she kissed the brunette deeply once they reached their home.

Sara smiled, kissing her deeply, holding a picture. "I love you."

"We love you too. Stay safe," she smiled, before heading inside.

Sara nodded, texting a picture of the scan photo to Catherine before heading back.

 _'Aww, so sweet! x'_ Catherine text back as the brunette arrived at work.


	12. Low

Hospitality

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 12: Low**

She smiled, walking into the lab.

"Ah, Sara..." Russell called from his office, "I've got a four nineteen out in Henderson for you."

Sara turned around, going into his office. "I'll take it."

"You're lucky I didn't send you out to Jackpot like I did Greg," he chuckled.

"Yeah..."

"I've given you a task, yet you're in my office..." he observed, closing the door, "Something you want to discuss?"

She bit her lip. "Uh, no, on my way now," she said, leaving.

Russell watched her leave with skepticism before continuing with paperwork.

The brunette arrived at the scene fifteen minutes later, grabbing her kit as she stepped out.

The whole house was a blooded mess and it would take hours to process the blood evidence alone, beside all the other trace.

Sara sighed, starting with the photographs.

* * *

Russell joined her five hours later, helping her with the remaining evidence once he'd finished all the important items on his desk.

Sara sighed. "Hey Russell..."

"Yes?"

Sara handed him the scan photo. "So...yeah, there's that. Which means that I may need to leave for certain appointments..."

"I was abrupt with you earlier, I'm sorry. I take it from the date of the fetus..."

She nodded. "Yes, the baby is from the attack. We're not telling everyone yet, but as I may need to leave at a moment's notice..."

He nodded. "Whatever you need."

She smiled, taking the photo.

"How do you feel about it?"

"Nervous, scared, excited... And a bunch of things that I can't name."

"That's normal," he smiled, "Heather coping?"

Sara nodded. "As far as I know. I hope things turn out like we want."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Her diabetes causes concerns, so she's having to cut back. Not that I'm surprised."

"Risks to the baby as well as herself," he nodded. "We done here?"

"I think so. There was so much blood when I got here."

"Then let's get back."

The brunette nodded, closing her kit and walking out.

* * *

Heather laughed, sitting across from Sara as they looked through the breakfast menu with everyone from the lab. Her hand rested comfortably on her healthy twenty-eight week pregnancy bump as she felt a strong kick. "Alright, settle down in there."

Sara smiled, resting a hand on hers. "You'll get food, just settle down."

"This baby is as impatient as Greg," she smirked.

"Worse. We don't live with him."

Heather laughed again, wiping some sweat from her brow.

Sara's brows knitted together. "Are you okay?"

"Headache."

"We could go home," she offered. "I don't mind."

Heather shook her head. "It's just a little hot in here."

"But...you don't look well."

Heather placed a hand on her chest as her heart began to race. "Can someone g-get me a soda?"

Sara nodded, quickly getting one and sitting beside her again, holding her hand. "Here, drink."

Heather reached for the drink, but, before she could grip the glass, she slumped against Sara, unconscious.

"Heather!" she said, calling an ambulance.

"Let's lay her down," Morgan said, as Russell stood to help them.

Sara nodded, standing to lay her down.

As they did, Heather began seizing.

"O-okay," she said, rolling Heather onto her side. "That's never happened before..."

"She'll be ok," Greg said softly as Russell called 911 again to hurry the ambulance.

Sara nodded, unable to take her eyes off of her, trying to make sure Heather didn't hit anything and injure herself or the baby.

Heather's body stilled a minute later as the ambulance crew ran in.

She didn't want to, but Sara stepped back, throwing Greg her car keys.

Greg wrapped an arm around Sara.

"Does she have her kit with her?" one of the paramedics asked.

Sara dug through Heather's purse. "This?" she asked, pulling something out.

He nodded, opening it. After quickly checking her level, which was a mere 1.8, the paramedic located her glucagon, injecting Heather's thigh.

"She can't have-"

"She can't have what?"

Sara wiped her eyes. "-the full dose. She needs half."

"This isn't her insulin pen. We need to give her the full dose of glucagon. Her glucose level is severely low. This will help raise it to a higher level until we can get her to hospital."

Sara nodded. "Okay, I need to learn more about this. I didn't have any idea about that."

"Don't worry," the paramedic smiled kindly as they got Heather onto a stretcher and hooked her up to a monitor, "Following?"

"Yeah," she said, going out, Greg following her with the team.

* * *

 **Thanks to all that have continued to read and review!**


	13. Support

Hospitality

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 13: Support**

At the hospital, Heather was rushed in for treatment, leaving everybody in the waiting room.

"Can I get you anything?" Greg asked.

Sara shook her head. "That was better than any cup of coffee."

Russell checked at the desk several times over the next hour for any news, and finally a doctor entered the waiting room. "Family of Heather Kessler?"

Sara stood. "That would be me."

"We've stabilized Heather as much as we can for now."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"We hope so."

"What about the baby?"

"Baby is more stable than mom right now."

"Why did she seize? It's never happened before."

"Heather became severely hypoglycemic. It happens when levels drop below around four."

"Okay. How does it look right now?"

The doctor sighed. "Heather is currently in a diabetic coma. Most wake up within a few hours of receiving glucose. The seizure occurs as the brain became gradually more starved of glucose. I should warn you... depending on how long the starvation occurred, it can cause permanent brain damage."

Sara nodded. "Can I see her?" she said, her voice barely heard.

"This way," the doctor replied, leading Sara down the corridor to Heather's room.

Sara nodded again. "Thank you," she said, pulling a chair up beside her, taking her hand.

"Let me know if you need anything," the doctor replied before exiting.

The brunette sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should've been more watchful. Maybe you wouldn't be here."

As she spoke, Heather's bump jolted from their baby's kick.

Sara smiled, resting her other hand on the bump, rubbing it. "At least you're healthy, but you need to calm down. Mama's very sick right now so she needs you to be good."

* * *

A few hours turned into a day, and Heather still hadn't woken. A soft knock sounded through the closed wooden door.

Sara looked toward the door. "Come in."

"Hey. DB called. I got here as soon as I could," Catherine said entering.

"Thank god," she said, standing and hugging her tightly, her resolve breaking.

Catherine held the brunette equally as tight. "It's going to be ok."

Sara sighed. "I hope so..."

"When have I ever been wrong?" the redhead asked, remaining positive.

"Good point," she said, smiling as Heather's stomach jolted again. "What? You heard me calm down?" Sara asked, rubbing her stomach again.

"Someone's strong," Catherine smiled, pulling up a seat next to Sara's.

Sara smiled. "Mhm. Baby's doing better than her right now."

"A mother's body is designed to protect her baby," Catherine nodded.

"You would know."

The older woman smiled again. "I bet right now Heather isn't bothered about waking up. Her body is probably using all the energy it has to make sure the baby is ok."

Sara bit her lip. "He said brain damage is possible."

"Whatever happens, I'll be here for you."

The brunette nodded, leaning against her.

"Have you slept?"

"No."

Catherine wrapped an arm around her friend. "Try. Just for a bit?"

Sara nodded. "I'm just scared." That was something Sara didn't admit. She worried a lot, but she didn't admit being scared.

"I would be, too."

"I love her. I don't want to be without her."

"You won't be. I promise. She feels exactly the same about you. That's the reason she called when she found out she was pregnant. The one thing she didn't want was to lose you."

She nodded again. "I miss her," she said, falling asleep a few minutes later.

Catherine held her for hours as she slept, exhausted. The whole time her eyes didn't leave the vulnerable woman in the bed in front of her. She couldn't imagine what Sara was going through.

Sara snuggled closer, squeezing Heather's hand.

Heather gave the softest whimper.

Sara instantly woke. "Heather?"

"Hm..."

Sara smiled, brushing her cheek. "Hey..."

Catherine stood to find a doctor as Heather's eyelids flickered.

"Hi baby. Just rest, okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Ba..."

"The baby's okay."

Heather's body relaxed as the doctor entered. "I just want to do a few more tests."

Nodding, the redhead hugged Sara. "Why don't we get some food?"

"Okay."

Happy that Sara had agreed to a short break, Catherine led her downstairs to the food hall.

"I am hungry."

"As am I," Catherine replied, grabbing a tray.

"What should we have?"

"We could share a selection of breakfast items?"

"Sounds good."

It was another twelve hours before Heather responded to the sound of Sara's voice. Catherine had been chatting with the brunette when Heather suddenly squeezed Sara's hand.

Sara kissed her hand.

Heather's eyes opened slowly. "S-Sara?"

"Hi."

A tear slipped down Heather's cheek slowly.

"I'm right here. What's wrong?"

"I-I..."

"What?"

"I can't see anything."

Sara pushed the 'CALL' button. "It's okay," she squeezed her hand.

Heather's doctor entered with a smile. "Everything ok?"

Sara turned. "No, actually. She says she can't see."

The doctor nodded, pricking Heather's finger. "We're having trouble controlling your levels, Miss Kessler. Your sugars are too high now, but we're working on it. Your retinopathy has gotten a little worse, but it should be temporary until we lower your glucose to a safe level," she said as Heather gave a slow nod.

"So she'll be okay?"

"From what I can tell, yes. We're keeping everything closely monitored."

"Hopefully things get better soon."

The doctor nodded, checking a few more things before leaving.

"Mind if I go back to your place for a shower?" the redhead asked.

Sara nodded, handing Catherine her keys.

"Thanks," she smiled, grabbing her things as she left them.

"Sara?" Heather asked softly.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Lay with me?"

Sara smiled, sliding in beside her, holding her close. "I love you so much."

Heather's hand ran along Sara's arm and she tilted her head towards the brunette. "I love you too."

"It's going to be fine, just relax," Sara said, holding her close. "Baby's been active. Your stomach jolted while you were asleep."

Heather's free hand moved to her stomach, stroking it gently. "Keeping Mommy entertained, huh?"

Sara's hand covered Heather's. "Marry me?" she whispered. "Not now, but sometime?"

Heather smiled widely. "Yes, I'd love to."

"We should sleep a bit."

She nodded in response. "But only after you kiss me."

Sara smiled, resting a hand on her cheek, kissing her gently.

Heather kissed back softly, then closed her eyes falling asleep quickly.

The CSI held her girlfriend gently, watching her sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks to all that have continued to read and review!**


End file.
